Frienemy In Training
by Blackcamellia
Summary: Bagaimana jika Bakugou Katsuki tidak pergi ke tempat pahlawan The Best Jeanist, namun malah pergi ke tempat pahlawan lain? Bagaimana jika kantor latihan kepahlawanan tempat ia berlatih berada di kota lain? Bagaimana jika jangka waktu bimbingan dengan para pahlawan itu bukan hanya seminggu namun sebulan? kira-kira bagaimana nasib bakugou berubah karena perbedaan itu?
1. Meeting in alley

**Cerita ini berlatar setelah festival olahraga U.A telah berakhir di season kedua anime Boku no Hero Academia**.

~~~~~~

Bagaimana jika Bakugou Katsuki tidak pergi ke tempat pahlawan The Best Jeanist, namun malah pergi ke tempat pahlawan lain? Bagaimana jika kantor latihan kepahlawanan tempat ia berlatih berada di kota lain? Bagaimana jika jangka waktu bimbingan dengan para pahlawan itu bukan hanya seminggu namun sebulan? kira-kira dengan adanya dua perbedaan itu kemanakah nasib bakugou akan di bawa? apakah semakin baik atau justru semakin buruk?

Bakugou Pov

Aku menyeret kakiku keluar dari stasiun kurang ajar itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat penumpang keretanya menunggu selama dua jam hanya karena kesalahan teknis kecil seperti itu.

Aku terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju arah kantor pahlawan yang akan menjadi tempat bimbinganku. Seharusnya aku memilih tempat pahlawan The Best Jeanist ,namun para orang dewasa merepotkan itu malah seenanaknya saja memindahkanku ke tempat lain.

Nama pemilik kantor kepahlawanan yang akan kumasuki juga terdengar sangat asing bagiku, apa karena dia perempuan? Tch, sudahlah abaikan! Asalkan dengan latihan ini aku dapat membuktikan kepada si Deku sialan itu bahwa aku lebih baik darinya maka hal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Namun, sepertinya masih ada saja hal yang mencoba memperburuk moodku sejak pagi. Entah mengapa sejak tiba di daerah ini sinyal data internetku malah lemot seperti ini. Apa sih yang dikerjakan pengelolanya, sialan!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemelontang dari gang gedung di depanku, suara itu pun diikuti dengan suara-suara yang tak asing bagiku. Suara perkelahian, aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke gang itu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam dan terining SMA seumuranku yang berdiri sempoyongan di tengah-tengah lima orang laki-laki yang terlihat siap menyerangnya. secara reflek aku berlari ke kerumunan itu dan menyerang satu-persatu dari para laki-laki brengsek ini. Menyedihkan sekali, pikirku setelah memberikan ledakan terakhir tepat di wajah si cecunguk ini yang akhirnya pingsan bersama rekannya. Quirk yang dimiliki mereka tidak digunakan secara efektif, ditambah lagi mereka dengan pengecutnya mengeroyok seorang gadis.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan gadis yang berdiri di belakangku, dengan canggung aku bertanya, " Hey, kau nggak apa-apa?" sesaat gadis ini hanya terdiam wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget melihatku. Di waktu yang singkat itu aku mencari tanda-tanda cedera di tubuhnya, namun mataku tak menemukan salah satupun. Pandangan mataku yang awalnya hanya berniat melihat cederanya beralih memandang matanya.

Dia memiliki mata oranye yang cerah, rambutnya lurus berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya juga lebih pucat daripada milikku.

Gadis di depanku masih saja diam, sesaat sebelum aku memtuskan untuk langsung meninggalkannya dia mulai bersuara namun aku tak sempat menanggapinya karena tiba-tiba saja gadis ini pingsan, dengan cekatan aku menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dia menyentuh lantai semen tempat kami sebelumnya berpijak. Seketika juga aku dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya yang abnormal, sial! Dia demam.

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku segera menggendongnya di punggung dan bergerak menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

~~~~~~

 **#Ini fanfic pertamaku disini. Jadi harap maklum kalau bentuknya agak kurang rapi, ya...**

 **#Aku sadar akan hal itu bahkan aku sendiri juga cukup sedih karenanya...**

 **#Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengan author lain disini...**

 **#Aku harap para pembaca dapat menikmati ceritaku, sama sepertiku...**

 **#See you next time!!!**


	2. Hairy Garden? Feminine? NO WAY!

**Hello, aku kembali...** **Ini chapter keduanya, guys...**

Aku tak habis pikir dengan rumah sakit ini, bagaimana tidak? sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak aku datang kesini tapi para dokter-dokter itu melarangku untuk pergi. Pasien harus ditemani kata mereka, tch menyebalkan! Kemana juga keluarga dari gadis tadi, dasar apa mereka tak memperdulikan keluarganya sendiri atau apa?!

Pikiranku kacau, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan menuju kantor pelatihanku atau semuanya akan menjadi bencana bila hal seperti ini justru menghalangi jalanku menjadi pahlawan.

Tiba-tiba pintu disamping tempatku duduk terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan terusan yang ugh, feminim menurut pendapatku.

" Ah! permisi anda pasti orang yang membawa miko kesini, saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih." Kata wanita ini sambil membungkuk sedikit didepanku.

" Tch, sudahlah! dasar hal ini seharusnya tidak terjadi kalau kau memperhatikan kondisi keluargamu sendiri sebelum dia keluar rumah, membuang waktuku saja." kataku berjalan menuju pintu di belakang wanita itu.

"Hmm...tapi saya cukup terkejut ternyata dik Bakugou Katsuki yang membawanya kesini, itu cukup menjadi alasan ketelatan anda ke tempat saya."

Seketika kakiku berhenti tepat di depat pintu, aku menoleh dengan wajah terkejut kepada wanita di belakangku.

" Tunggu! jadi kau! "

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihatku dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dari tasnya, " Benar sekali, saya Kurohana Siemi biasa dipanggil sebagai Hairy Garden . Saya senang dik Bakugou menjadikan tempat saya sebagai tempat pelatihan."

Sesaat setelahnya aku hanya dapat terdiam, Apa-apaan dengan hari ini?

~~~~~~

Jadi, setelah semua hal itu akhirnya aku mendapati diriku berada di dalam kantor kepahlawanan tujuanku. Rasa lega yang kurasakan hanyalah sesaat, karena begitu aku memasuki kantor ini aku malah merasa moodku semakin memburuk. .

Bagaimana tidak?! Aku memang tidak terlalu menganggap gaya dekorasi jepangnya, TAPI lihat saja seluruh dekorasi yang menghiasi seluruh sudut kantor ini. Ughh.. FEMINIM BANGET SIALAN!!! HAMPIR SELURUHNYA DIDOMINASI OLEH CORAK BUNGA BODOH!

Para orang dewasa itu sengaja menghinaku untuk masuk ke kantor semacam ini ya ?! Ini benar-benar mengerikan, aku bersumpah tak akan pernah mengatakan dimana aku berlatih pada para pengganggu di kelasku. Bisa tamat nasibku kalau kesan yang selama ini kubangun hancur memalukan.

Sebelum protes batinku berlanjut lagi, aku disadarkan oleh pahlawan sopan di depanku.

" Nah, selamat datang di kantor milik saya dik Bakugou. Saya harap anda dapat berlatih disini dengan lancar. Anda dapat memanggil saya Hairy-san ketika bertugas. " Grhh... cara bicaranya benar-benar perlahan mengikis mentalku. Perempuan ini benar-benar, kalau orang sopan menurutku nggak sampai seperti ini deh. Ditambah lagi senyuman di wajahnya yang tak tahu malu seperti itu malah mengingatkanku pada si Deku sialan dan si Muka Bulat itu.

" Saya menyadari bahwa dik Bakugou pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa anda dapat dipindah latihan dari tempat The Best Jeanist ke sini. Sejujurnya hal itu terjadi karena saya meminta secara pribadi agar anda dapat berlatih disini. Permintaan saya ini saya buat karena setelah saya melihat keseluruhan pertandingan dik Bakugou saya menyadari kesalahan fatal yang anda lakukan berkali-kali di setiap pertarungan, dan anda sendiri benar-benar tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Karenanya ketika disini saya harap anda dapat menyadari dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang anda lakukan."

Kata-katanya itu mengejutkanku. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal berkali-kali dalam pertarungan. Kesalahan apa? Kapan itu terjadi? Bagaimana dia dapat mengetahuinya? Rentetan pertanyaan terpikirkan di kepalaku. Namun, seberapa keras aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku aku tak dapat menemukannya.

" Kesalahan apa yang kulakukan? " Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Namun, pertanyanku itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Seolah ia telah menebak bahwa aku benar-benar akan menanyainya tentang hal ini.

" Anda akan tahu sendiri nanti, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat latihan dan melakukan uji coba tanding kecil, mari lewat sini." Katanya sambil berjalan menunjukkan jalan kepadaku.

Moodku yang sedari tadi buruk tiba-tiba membaik dengan segera, aku dapat merasakan semangatku meninggi. Setidaknya walaupun kantor dan pahlawan ini sama sekali berlawanan dengan diriku, aku mungkin masih dapat mengembangkan potensiku disini. Pikirku sambil mengikuti langkahnya

 **#Jadi, bagaimana??? Jumlah kata di chapternya kupanjangkan jadi kalian semua dapat merasa lebih puas membaca ceritanya...**

 **#Lagipula, chapter pertama itu sempat membuatku bertanya seperti ini,**

 **"Kenapa aku membuat chapter sependek itu coba?!!"**

 **# Apaboleh buat, karena aku juga masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis...**

 **Karenanya aku akan sangat senang kalau dapat belajar dari para pembaca sekalian... :)**

 **# Silakan masukan komentar dan saran di bawah...**

 **# Aku akan sangat berterimakasih atas perhatian kalian...**


	3. The First Brawl

**1..2..3...** **Chapter ketiga UPDATE!!!** **JENG-JENG-JENG...**

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tempat latihannya sangat berbeda dari bayanganku. Kupikir disini juga akan ada dekorasi bunga-bunga aneh atau sesuatu yang feminim, namun ternyata itu semua hanya ada di dalam ruangan kantor tadi sampai koridor. Tempat ini keren, seperti tempat turnamen Yuuei saat festival sekolah saja.

" Fufufu, dik Bakugou sudah siap? " Lamunan kagumku pecah oleh suara dari pembimbingku, aku tersadar baahwa kami berdua telah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan tanding.

" Tunggu! kau langsung menjadi lawanku? " Tanyaku terkejut lagi.

" Tentu saja, dik Bakugou sendiri juga tidak melihat orang lain di lapangan ini selain kita kan? Tidak apa-apa kalau gugup, saya akan bersabar dengan anda kok. Peraturannya mudah lihat di sekeliling lantai ini ada garis merah yang melingkar, garis itu kita jadikan sebagai batas. Peraturannya mudah seperti saat babak final festival olahraga, siapa saja yang keluar dari garis ini yang akan kalah. Dik Bakugou boleh menyerang kapan saja, kok. " Dia pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

" Tch, sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu santai kepadaku. Sebab diriku tak akan segan-segan denganmu. " Kataku segera menerjang maju kearahnya. Ledakan yang berasal dari telapak tanganku mendorong diriku dengan cepat. Segera setelahnya aku mencari kesempatan untuk mendaratkan tendangan ke arah kepalanya namun, di tengah jalan kakiku berhenti. Aku terkejut ternyata tanpa sadar rambut heroine yang menjadi lawanku telah melilit kakiku dan menahannya diudara.

Dengan insting aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke arah lilitan rambut itu, setelah aku bebas aku segera melebarkan jarakku dengannya. Namun, tak kusangka bahwa rambut yang tadinya telah kuledakkan kembali seperti semula.

" Fufu, hati-hati dengan quirk milik saya, ya. Perbedaan quirk kita cukup banyak karena quirk milik saya adalah memanipulasi rambut, walaupun begitu quirk kita juga sama-sama memodifikasi bagian dari tubuh kita." Katanya dengan tenang tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak.

Aku meroket kearahnya lagi, berbeda dengan saat pertama aku menyerang. Kali ini dia berpindah tempat, namun ia hanya menghindari serangan-seranganku. Dia sama sekali tidak menyerang balik, tindakannya ini malah membuat nadiku naik pitam. Dia meremehkanku, perempuan ini sangat meremehkanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyerangnya lebih cepat kearahnya, berharap agar dapat memersempit wilayah geraknya dengan ledakan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku terlempar dengan kuat, hal itu berlangsung dalam waktu yang sangat singkat sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu dari mana dan bagaimana aku mendapati diriku berada di luar garis. Aku terbengong tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? apakah dia tadi menyerangku, tidak yang benar sebenarnya tadi dia menghilang kemana?

Asap yang disebabkan oleh ledakanku mulai memudar. Memperlihatkan sosok heroine yang telah mengalahkanku dengan mudahnya.

" Dik Bakugou, apa anda sudah tahu apa kesalahan anda? sepertinya belum, ya. Kalau begitu akan saya beritahu, kesalahan pertama adalah kepercayaan diri anda akan menang terlalu tinggi sampai ke tahap arogan. Hal itu termasuk fatal dalam pertarungan asli yang dapat membuat diri anda kalah oleh orang yang bahkan belum dapat menguasahi quirk miliknya. Kesalahan kedua, Taktik menyerang yang blak-blakkan anda terlalu sering menggunakan pola serangan yang sama sehingga gerakan anda dapat dengan mudah ditebak oleh musuh. Kesalahan ketiga, anda ketika bertarung sering terbawa oleh emosi yang akhirnya merusak pola serangan dan akhirnya menjadi tidak efektif. "

Napasku tertahan ketika mendengar seluruh perkataannya, tak pernah kubayangkan aku tidak dapat menyadari seluruh kesalahan itu, kelemahan milikku. Sejak kecil aku selalu mencoba untuk menutupi selurung kekurangan di dalam diriku dengan ketat, tak pernah sekalipun bahkan dengan keluargaku aku menunjukkannya dengan sukarela berharap agar aku dapat menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kelemahanku sendiri.

Namun, dinding itu akhirnya runtuh pada hari ini. Karena aku benar-benar dikalahkan dengan telak. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Pahlawan pro memang benar-benar di tingkatan yang lain. Aku menyeringai dalam batinku berkata sepertinya aku mungkin cocok berlatih disini.

" Baik, latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Dik Bakugou dapat pergi ke penginapan yang telah kantor kami sewa selama sebulan penuh ini. Tenanglah itu penginapan yang cukup sepi jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir akan terganggu saat waktu tidur. Sekarang saya pamit dulu ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keponakan saya. " Akhirnya Hairy meninggalkanku di tempat latihan ini.

Namanya terdengar canggung kuucapkan walaupun itu hanya di dalam batinku. Namun, aku harus melakukannya. Setidaknya ini caraku menghargai posisinya, walaupun jelas aku tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras, setidaknya tidak di waktu ini.

~~~~~~

Mataku menatap kearah langit-langit diatas futon tempatku berbaring. Aku akan tinggal disini selama sebulan batinku. Itu waktu yang cukup lama bagi anak SMA untuk praktik normalnya, tapi lucunya aku bukan anak SMA normal tapi calon pahlawan. Bukannya aku mengeluh tapi begitu melihat bahwa hari seperti ini tiba benar-benar membuatku tak sabar sampai aku dapat menyandang gelar pahlawan nomer satu, seperti All-might. Tentu tidak seperti si Deku sialan yang dengan bodohnya membeberkan pujaannya yang menyebalkan ke semua orang, aku sangat berbeda dengan si bodoh itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk terlelap. Namun, pikiranku malah beralih ke gadis yang telah kuselamatkan tadi. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam urusan atau masalah orang lain seperti si Deku sialan itu. Tetapi entah kenapa tadi tubuhku seperti bergerak lebih cepat mendahului pikiranku, secara refleks aku menghajar para cecunguk pengecut itu.

Aku merasa itu bagus, karena pada akhirnya aku dapat melakukan tindakan pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Namun yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah pandangan mata gadis itu kepadaku. Mata oranyenya sangat terbuka lebar, seolah ia telah melihat hantu. Seolah-olah dirinya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada yang menolong dirinya.

Aku memiringkan badanku, berharap dapat menemukan posisi tidur yang lebih baik. Nona hairy mengatakan kalau dia adalah keponakannya, tapi kenapa paras mereka jauh lebih seperti kakak-beradik. Nah, apa yang kupikirkan? Ibuku sendiri malah sering di panggil sebagai kakakku. Mungkin mereka juga seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, tanpa kusadari diriku sudah terlelap ke alam tidurku.

~~~~~~

Esok harinya aktivitasku berjalan dengan cepat, aku sudah berada di dalam kantornya Hairy pagi-pagi sekali. Kami melakukan latih tanding lagi dan seperti kemarin, dia masih saja dapat mengalahkanku tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Aneh sekali, padahal karakter dan penampilannya seperti lady tapi ketika bertarung dia dapat berubah seperti ini. Kesalnya lagi, dia masih menyebutkan kalau aku masih belum bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku. Menguranginya pun masih belum bisa katanya.

Pada akhirnya aku diberi waktu untuk istirahat dan mengevaluasi hasil latih tanding kita tadi. Aku pun sendirian di tengah lapangan tanding, disaat seperti ini aku mengerahkan sisa-sisa staminaku untuk melatih kembali beberapa teknik menyerangku.

" Kuda-kudamu itu terlalu kaku tahu. " Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku, seketika itu juga aku menghentikan teknik yang akan kulakukan. Begitu aku menoleh ke arah belakang, yang kudapati adalah gadis yang telah kutolong kemarin berdiri bersandar disisi pintu masuk ruang latihan.

" Tch, memangnya kau tahu dari mana? " Tanyaku sewot, dia menggangu latihanku saja.

Raut wajah gadis itu tak berubah sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Lalu, setelahnya dia menghela napas sambil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak. Matanya menatapku lurus.

" Itu sudah jelas, kan. Sekali melihat cara kau memposisikan kakimu itu jelas-jelas kau terlalu menekannya kuat-kuat seolah-olah kau mau menerjang topan saja. Kalau kuda-kudamu itu kaku seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa merubah gerakan serangan dengan luwes tahu." Katanya dengan mengerutkan kedua alis matanya, seolah-olah ingin menyamakan dengan raut mukaku.

Terkejut, itu adalah perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Bagaimana juga dia langsung bisa tahu akan hal seperti itu? Apa itu juga termasuk kemampuan keluarga mengingat Nona Hairy juga seperti itu. Namun, harga diriku masih belum dapat mengalah oleh ucapannya. Entah itu benar atau salah.

" Hum, memangnya kau sendiri kesini punya urusan apa? Kalau kau hanya kemari untuk menggangu latihanku maka pergilah! Kemarin kan kau masih di rumah sakit, disini itu bukan tempat untuk orang sakit. " Kataku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya lagi bersiap untuk melanjutkan latihanku.

Namun, tanpa kuduga dia tidak menggubris kata-kataku.

" HAAHH!! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA SEENAKNYA MEMBERIKAN PERINTAH PICISAN ITU KEPADAKU?! KENAL SAJA TIDAK, ENAK SAJA MENYURUHKU SEPERTI ITU. ASAL KAU TAHU, YA. DEMAMKU ITU SUDAH SEMBUH DARI KEMARIN DAN AKU SUDAH BEBAS DARI RUMAH SAKIT SEJAK KEMARIN MALAM JUGA! KALAU MATAMU BUTA AKAN KUDA-KUDAMU SENDIRI AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBUATMU MENYADARINYA DENGAN PAKSA, DASAR AROGAN SIALAN!!! " Ledaknya tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Kali ini aku membalikkan tubuhku sepenuhnya. Mataku balik menatap mata oranyenya.

" SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU LATIHANKU!! LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK MAU BERTARUNG DENGAN ORANG SAKIT, MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT LEMAH SAJA. " Kataku kesal, kesabaranku mulai menipis menanggapi omongannya yang berani-beraninya menantangku bertarung.

" HUH! kenapa kau tidak mau melawanku?! Kau hanya mencari alasan karena tidak mau kalah oleh orang sakit, kan? DASAR AROGAN BODOH!!!

" Mendengar ini bendungan amarahku jebol, gadis ini bukannya berterima kasih karena kemarin malah seenaknya menghinaku. Baik kalau dia mau bertarung akan kukasih dia pelajaran untuk mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu.

Seperti sudah memahami jawaban yang akan kuberikan hanya dari melihat raut wajahku. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam arena denga disertai seringai di wajahnya, sungguh aku benar-benar ingin segera menghapus seringai menjengkelkan itu dari hadapanku.

Kami berdua segera memasang posisi bertarung, sesaat aku hendak maju menyerangnya. Tubuhku kaku, secara naluri aku melihat keseluruh tubuhku yang telah terlilit oleh rambut-rambut yang menyerupai benang hitam.

Kemampuan ini hanya seorang saja yang kuketahui sebagai pelakunya. Benar dugaanku Hairy telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan memasang wajah tersenyumnya. Sepertinya dia juga menahan keponakannya karena dari pandanganku gadis itu juga meronta-ronta oleh sesuatu.

" Wah wah wah, tidak saya sangka kalian akan bertemu kembali secepat ini. Lalu belum apa-apa langsung bertarung saja. Benar-benar semangat sekali. Namun, maaf ya pertarungannya harus saya hentikan dengan paksa. Dik Bakugou anda juga masih memiliki tugas untuk membantu menyusun daftar dokumen laporan di kantor kenapa tidak mengambil waktu istirahat yang saya berikan dengan benar tapi malah mengajak keponakan saya bertarung? "

" Tch, bukan aku yang mengajaknya tahu. Dia sendiri yang memancingku untuk bertarung dengannya. " Sangkalku keras.

" HAL ITU TAK AKAN TERJADI KALAU KAU TIDAK BERSIKAP SEPERTI SAMPAH AROGAN DI HADAPANKU SIALAN!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYALAHKANKU KARENA KESALAHANMU SENDIRI. DAN KAU JUGA MAK LAMPIR LEPASKAN AKU!!! JANGAN MENAHANKU UNTUK MENGHAJAR SAMPAH INI!! " Gadis itu sungguh tidak tahu apa kata diam, dia sengaja terus-menerus membuatku kesal. Dia juga memanggil Hairy 'Mak Lampir' apaan tuh ?! yang lebih mirip mak lampir kan dirinya sendiri. Nona Hairy sendiri tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

" Sudah-sudah kalian berdua berhenti. Dik Bakugou anda sebaiknya segera ke kantor, para pegawai lain saya sudah menunggu bantuan Dik Bakugou disana. Dan juga untuk Miko kamu kan masih ada PR di rumah sebaiknya kamu pulang, ya. " Dengan wajahnya yang masih kesal si gadis yang dipanggil Miko itu segera berjalan keluar sesaat setelah dia dibebaska bersamaan dengan diriku.

Aku masih menggerutu di lapangan mendapati bahwa masalah yang kualami malah berakhir menggantung seperti ini.

" Dik Bakugou lebih baik anda pergi ke kantor, sekarang. " Hairy menyuruhku lagi dengan masih memasang senyumannya, namun aku salah senyuman kali ini bukan seperti senyuman biasanya. Dengan segera aku bergerak cepat keluar dan menuju ke ruangan kantor.

Di perjalanan aku membatin, tadi itu apa hanya perasaanku atau senyuman Nona Hairy membuatku merinding. Benar-benar dingin padahal dia tersenyum, tak pernah selama hidupku aku akan mengakui ini tapi kurasa hal itu cukup menakutiku.

~~~~~~

#Sebenarnya aku mau membuat yang lebih banyak daripada ini...

# Tapi kurasa kemampuanku tahan menulis masih harus dikuatkan...

#Pokoknya, terimakasih sudah membaca chapter ketiga... :D


	4. PUNKS VS RAMEN NIGHT

Hari-hariku disini berlangsung dengan cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu aku berlatih di kantor ini. Di tengah-tengah latihanku aku sering berpapasan dengan gadis kurang ajar itu, menyebalkan sekali rasanya.

Berkali-kali kami beradu mulut bahkan kami juga nyaris selalu bertarung, namun selalu juga dicegah oleh Hairy. Aku tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu sering sekali berkeliaran di kantor ini, walaupun ini kantor milik bibinya sendiri tetapi dia sendiri kan bukan pahlawan.

Aku pernah bertanya pada Hairy kalau SMAnya sendiri bukanlah sekolah khusus hanya sekolah regional biasa. Tidak hanya di kantor, gadis sial itu juga sering sekali kulihat berkeliaran di sekitar rute patroliku di daerah ini.

Tindakannya itu benar-benar mengesalkan karena telah mengganggu konsentrasiku saat berlatih dengan membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di kepalaku.

Seperti juga hari ini, ketika aku sedang berpatroli mengelilingi rute patroliku. Aku lagi-lagi menangkap sosok dirinya yang terlihat menghilang masuk ke dalam gang menuju gudang tua. Hari-hari sebelumnya aku selalu tidak menggubris tindakannya itu sampai pada akhirnya rasa penasaranku telah mencapai ketingkat yang tidak dapat ditolerir lagi. Setidaknya pertanyaan ini harus terjawab kalau tidak aku benar-benar tidak akan berlatih dengan semestinya.

Segera aku membuntuti jalur yang baru saja ia lewati. Jalur yang ia ambil menggiringku ke arah bangunan gudang tua. Ketika kakiku menginjak jarak lima meter dari gudang itu aku mendengar suara-suara yang familiar ditelingaku seperti lima hari yang lalu, seperti saat aku menolong dirinya. Namun, ada yang berbeda suara yang kudengar lebih riuh dari saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Dan lagi, Suara-suara ini lebih didominasi dengan ucapan kasar dan rintihan suara...LAKI-LAKI?!

Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah jendela yang berada di samping gudang mengingat pintu masuk depan gudang itu tertutup. Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat bahwa pelaku yang membuat suara-suara itu adalah gadis kurang ajar itu. Dia berada di tengah-tengah para berandalan sampah itu seperti lima hari yang lalu ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Namun berbeda dengan saat itu, sekarang ini dia berdiri dengan tegap dan siap akan menyerang. Disekitar dirinya kulihat banyak benda putih berterbangan, tunggu! apa itu...bulu?

Sebelum aku dapat berkedip lagi, tiba-tiba bulu-bulu yang mengitarinya menyatu menjadi benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah tongkat. Dia lalu menggunakan tongkat yang ternyata keras itu untuk menyerang para sampah yang masih sanggup berdiri dengan kaki mereka. Diriku yang melihat ini merasa cukup tertarik, bagaimana tidak? seluruh gerakan yang dilakukannya saat berkelahi itu dapat kukatakan sangat luwes dan terlatih. Aku penasaran apa Nona Hairy juga mengajarinya bertarung, ya?

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, cecunguk terakhir pun ambruk. Cukup mengejutkannya ditubuhnya hanya terdapat luka goresan kecil di lengan kirinya, dan dirinya sendiri juga tidak terlihat terlalu kelelahan. Tongkat yang ia pegang seketika terurai menjadi kupulan bulu-bulu putih dan terserap kembali ke tubuhnya. Dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar gudang yang ternyata telah di kunci dari dalam.

" Jadi, kau ternyata cukup kuat? yah...walaupun dapat kubayangkan, sih. " Kataku dengan seringai khasku di wajah.

Aku cukup menikmati raut wajahnya yang seketika berubah melihat diriku yang muncul di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya kembali semula yang mana membuatku cukup kecewa.

" Kau melihatnya ya, brengsek. " Katanya pelan, dan itu bukan pertanyaan. Sepertinya aku sudah memberikan pengakuan tak langsung kepadanya.

" Kalau iya kenapa? masalah? " Dengan seringai yang masih menghias wajahku aku menjawab kata-katanya itu dengan nada yang tak kalah menantang. Aku dapat melihat alis matanya berkedut kesal, ya ampun ini menarik sekali batinku.

" Tidak, asalkan mulutmu tidak seenaknya menyebarkan hal ini dengan embernya. Kurasa aku tidak masalah akan hal ini. Kau dapat menangkap mereka kalau kau mau. " Katanya dengan melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Emosiku meninggi mendengar kata-katanya, seketika juga aku meraih lengannya dan memaksanya berbalik ke arahku.

" APA LAGI, BRENGSEK ?! " Teriaknya.

" KAU SENDIRI YANG APA-APAN, HAH?!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU MENGHINAKU DENGAN SIKAP SAMPAH ITU LALU PERGI MEMBALIKKAN BADAN MEMBELAKANGIKU. " Amukku marah, sial dia pikir aku ini apa?! Dia pikir AKU INI SERENDAH APA?!

Seperti telah menyelesaikan puzzle, raut wajahnya kembali semula.

" Oh, jadi kau tidak mau menangkap mereka. " Sekarang dia malah berkata dengan santai.

" TENTU SAJA TIDAK!! AKU TIDAK MAU MERENDAHKAN DIRIKU DENGAN MENDAPAT APRESIASI DARI SESUATU YANG BAHKAN TIDAK KULAKUKAN. KAU PAHAM?! KALAU KAU MENANYAKAN HAL SEPERTI INI LAGI DI HADAPANKU MAKA CAMKAN INI BAIK-BAIK! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGHAJARMU. INGAT ITU!!! " Ledakku dihadapannya, anehnya di dalam hati, aku malah terheran-heran lagi ketika melihat reaksinya yang sama sekali tidak ketakutan ataupun gemetaran melihatku. Dia tetap tenang menatapku dengan alisnya yang sedikit berkerut itu.

" Yah, mana kutahu. Biasanya kalian para pahlawan sangat suka melakukan hal itu kan. Pokoknya masalah beres, kau juga tidak mengadukan hal ini jadi bagaimana kalau kita menganggap kalau hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, paham? Namun, ada yang membuatku heran. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menolongku saat aku berkelahi seperti saat kejadian lima hari lalu. " Mendengar perkataannya emosiku perlahan menurun. Aku cukup kaget kalau dirinya tahu kalau aku yang telah menolongnya.

" Tch, lalu kalau aku misalnya langsung menyerbu masuk menolongmu kau akan bereaksi apa, brengsek? Sudah jelas kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu itu, kau juga tidak meminta tolong ditambah lagi aku berkali-kali melihatmu tersenyum ketika kau membogem sampah-sampah itu. " Kataku yang diikuti dengan pandangan aneh yang ada dimatanya saat ini. Aku tidak dapat mengerti maksud dari pandangannya itu.

" Kau...aneh, ya. " Gumamnya pelan, aku tidak mendengarnya jelas saat itu.

" Hah?! apa kau bilang tadi, bicara yang jelas kalau denganku, OI! " Kataku.

" Hum, masih arogan sialan. Sudahlah, yang penting apa kau tidak apa-apa tetap disini terus. Cepat ke tempat Mak Lampir untuk mengurus urusanmu sendiri sana! Aku mau pulang. " Katanya membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan berlari meninggalkanku. Sial, dia benar juga. GAHH...kalau aku telat kembali ke kantor dan mendapat masalah aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya pasti.

Segera setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkan tempatku sebelumnya berdiri dan berlari ke arah kantor Hairy. Gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan.

~~~~~~

Untung saja aku sampai pada waktunya, dasar gadis sialan itu. Aku menghabiskan sisa waktuku di kantor dengan tugas dokumen aneh dan latihan rutin bersama dengan Hairy, yang telah menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan favoritku disini. Gila! dia masih saja seperti orang lain kalau bertarung hal itu benar-benar menjebakku. Dan jenggkelnya lagi dia masih saja dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah. Uughh...aku masih harus berlatih lagi.

Tidak terasa malam hari telah datang, Hairy memintaku untuk pulang ke penginapanku. Bayanganku adalah langsung pulang dan kembali ke futonku, lalu besok aku akan ke sini pagi-pagi untuk berlatih lagi. Namun, hal itu dirusak oleh gadis sialan yang saat ini malah berada di depan pintu penginapanku.

" Oi, jangan menghalangi jalanku masuk. Cepat minggir! " Namun, bukannya minggir atau apa, gadis ini malah diam di tempat seperti ini. Aku hendak mendorongnya dengan paksa agar aku dapat masuk kedalam, namun aku didahului oleh perkataannya.

" Kau, ikut aku sebentar. " Hahh..apa yang dia katakan?

" Kau gila, ya?! Besok aku masih harus berlatih tahu, aku mau tidur, istirahat dan kau malah mau mengajakku pergi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini, BODOH. " Cecarku padanya.

" BERISIK TAHU! INI SUDAH MALAM! kau segitunya pingin tidur? aku juga besok masih ada sekolah tahu tapi biasa saja. Jangan-jangan kau takut besok tidak cukup tidur dan melembek dihadapan Mak Lampir, ya? Tuan Lembek." Katanya dengan nada meledekku.

" GAHH...CUKUP TERSERAH, AKU AKAN IKUT DENGANMU DAN KALAU KAU MENYESAL JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU! "

" Tentu, tentu. Ayo ikut! " Dengan santainya dia menjawabku. Memangnya apa mau dia, sih? berkelahi denganku? kalau iya akan kupastikan kali ini aku pasti akan menendang kekalahan kewajahnya tanpa gangguan.

~~~~~~

Begitulah pikirku saat itu, namun sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Kupikir dia mengincar waktu saat aku pulang dari kantor dan menantangku bertarung ketika staminaku telah terkuras. Tapi justru sekarang aku malah mendapati diriku tengah duduk bersamanya di dalam warung ramen ini.

" Hey, aku berharap kau suka ramen pedas? kau suka pedas, kan? " Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku.

" Hah, apa? " Aku malah mendapati diriku bertanya dengan tampang bodoh di depannya sialan. Rutukku kemudian.

" Aku bilang apa kau suka ramen pedas? " Katanya mengulangi perkataannya lagi. Aku masih belum memahami motifnya mengajakku kemari, tapi yang jelas-jelas menarik pikiranku adalah kata 'PEDAS' itu.

" Ehm, ya aku suka. " Jawabku simpel.

" Bagus, deh. PAK AKU PESAN MIE RAMEN DUA, YANG SATU BIASANYA, YANG SATU LAGI KASIH PILIHAN LEVEL, YA." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar penjual ramen itu menyahut dari dalam dapurnya. Seenaknya saja ia memesankan ramen untukku. Yah, bukan berarti aku nggak suka, sih. Tapi bisa saja ia malah menantangku untuk berkelahi setelah ini, kan?

" Oi, aku nggak tahu apa maumu dengan mengajakku kesini dan asal kau tahu saja kalau kau mau berkelahi sehabis ini lebih baik sekarang saja. Aku masih memiliki makanan penginapan yang harus aku makan tahu. " Lagi-lagi dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti itu.

" Kau tidak akan makan makanan penginapan malam ini, kau akan makan ramen disini." Katanya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke daftar menu.

" Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku, ya? aku bilang kalau kau mau berkelahi denganku ya sekarang saja dan asal kau tahu aku tidak akan membayar ramen ini. " Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya.

" Ok, cukup. Dengar ya, pertama aku sekarang tidak sedang ingin mengajakmu bertarung, kedua kau tak perlu membayar sepeser pun untuk ramen ini karena aku yang akan mentraktirmu. " Kata-katanya langsung menahanku untuk mengatakan hal yang tadi ingin kukatakan di kepalaku, yang mana sekarang aku lupa akan apa yang akan kukatakan tadi.

" Hah?! kenapa kau tiba-tiba mentraktirku? " Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk bertanya kepadanya.

" Ini hanya balasanku karena kau tidak mengtakan kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Kalau kau tetap tak mau memakannya maka aku dengan senang hati akan membuat ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutmu dengan paksa. " Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu ramen pesanan kami datang. Aku dapat melihat tumpukan daging yang sangat banyak di mangkoknya dan untukku aku diberikan botol saus pedas di samping mangkok ramenku yang mana sangat kuapresiasi sekali.

" Kau mentraktirku hanya karena hal itu. Tch, kau ini merepotkan sekali. " Kataku sambil menambahkan saus pedas ke dalam mangkok ramenku.

" Ya, ya. Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Tapi aku masih akan tetap memaksamu makan kalau kau menyisakannya, jadi bersyukurlah. " Katanya sambil mulai memakan ramennya.

" Heh, oh ya? Jadi kenapa kau sendiri malah menghadapi para sampah tadi sendirian? Biasanya orang biasa sepertimu akan langsung memanggil para pahlawan kalau kau ditarget oleh sekelompok bandit, kan? " Tanyaku dengan masih menuangkan saus pedas. Heh, tingkat kepedasan ini belum ada apa-apanya bagiku.

" Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain ke dalam masalah yang dapat kuatasi sendiri dan aku juga tidak lemah. Aku menolak untuk menunjukkan kelemahanku kepada orang lain, ya. Kau boleh mengolok-oloku karena hal ini. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan hal seperti tadi, lagipula aku sangat suka bertarung tahu? " Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung dapat paham akan hal itu.

Menolak untuk menunjukkan kelemahan juga merupakan moto yang sampai detik ini masih ku pegang teguh. Bahkan ketika uji tanding Yuuei dengan si Deku aku masih belum dapat menahan diriku untuk berhenti menyesalinya. Aku memandangi ramenku yang belum habis lalu mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, namun anehnya sekarang telah ada lima tumpukan piring ramen di sampingnya. Huh! sejak kapan mereka ada disana? Batinku bertanya.

" Hum, terserah dirimu. " Kataku sambil melanjutkan memakan ramenku sampai habis. Aku memang cukup bersyukur dia mengajakku kesini, karenanya aku jadi tahu kalau ramen pedas yang mereka jual disini benar-benar enak.

~~~~~~

# Jangan lupa untuk mrmberikan komentar dan saran di bawah...

# Percayalah, itu akan membuatku semangat menulis fanfic ini... :)


	5. Introduce With Kitties

**Chapter 5 : Introduce With Kitties**

Syukurlah esok paginya aku dapat sampai ke kantor tepat waktu, aku sudah sempat merutuk si gadis sialan itu kalau hari ini aku benar-benar terlambat.

Kegiatanku dihari ini juga cukup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tidak terlalu ada perubahan. Aku masih berlatih keras memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kuketahui sejak hari pertamaku disini. Dan betapa kesalnya diriku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku masih saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Aku sungguh kebingungan, sebenarnya yang dilihat oleh Hairy saat berlatih denganku itu apa? Dia bisa langsung tahu kesalahan yang aku buat? Bahkan gadis sialan itu juga dapat memberitahuku kesalahan posisi kuda-kudaku? Bukannya apa, tapi kata-katanya itu sebenarnya cukup membantuku sadar untuk lebih berlatih gerakan dasar sebelum bertarung.

Membicarakan gadis itu membuatku berpikir, sesungguhnya aku merasa bahwa dirinya sangatlah aneh. Selama ini hampir seluruh perempuan yang berada di dekatku selalu ketakutan dan menjauhiku bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Yaelah, dari golongan laki-laki saja juga banyak yang begitu. Si sialan Deku itu sudah cukup membuatku muak hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang sok berani itu, padahal dia gemetaran, menyedihkan sekali.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku terkejut sebelumnya adalah si muka bundar itu. Jujur, itu adalah saat pertama aku dapat bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku ketika melawan perempuan. Namun, sekarang aku malah melihat yang lebih aneh lagi.

Saat pertama kali gadis itu bertemu denganku memang dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena demam, namun dihari-hari berikutnya dia selalu berdiri dihadapanku dan menantangku untuk bertarung tanpa gemetaran sedikitpun.

Sebelumnya aku curiga kalau omongannya saja yang besar, namun setelah melihat pertarungannya kemarin kemampuannya menurutku lebih kuat dari gadis-gadis di kelasku. Tatapannya saat bertarung juga benar-benar seperti hewan buas yang siap menghabisi mangsanya. Benar-benar tajam, apa mataku juga seperti itu kalau bertarung, ya? batinku bertanya.

~~~~~~

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga atap gedung latihanku ini. Selama seminggu ini waktu makan siangku selalu kuhabiskan di luar gedung karena selalu bertepatan dengan jadwal patroliku. Namun, Nona Hairy merubah jadwal patroliku menjadi sore hari diminggu ini.

Kurasa jadwal patroliku akan terus dirubah setiap minggu, begitulah pikirku. Karenanya aku mengambil kesempatan sekarang ini untuk memeriksa atap gedung kantor ini.

Sejak kecil aku selalu menggunakan atap sekolah sebagai tempat makan siangku, hal itu selalu kulakukan karena bagiku di tempat itu aku dapat bersantai tanpa memperdulikan gangguan dari orang-orang lain. Begitu juga saat ini, Ketika kakiku telah sampai di depan pintu keluar atap segera saja aku memutar gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar.

~~~~~~

Mata kita pun saling bertemu, dapat kulihat rambut hitamnya yag terurai panjang tertiup oleh angin. Dia masih memakai seragam dengan terining seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Di depannyanya juga terlihat tas sekolahnya dan juga... sekelompok anak kucing?

Dalam beberapa detik itu tak ada satupun dari kita berdua bersuara. Sadar akan keheningan yang memuakkan ini aku pun memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya.

" OI! kenapa kau ada disini?! " Suaraku sepertinya membuyarkan kekagetan yang ia rasakan.

" Justru aku yang harus bertanya begitu, kenapa kau tidak patroli seperti biasanya? Jangan-jangan kau bolos, ya? " Apa-apaan pertanyaannya.

" HOI!!! ENAK SAJA BICARAMU, MANA MUNGKIN AKU BOLOS BODOH! PERLU KAU TAHU, YA. JADWAL PATROLIKU DIRUBAH JADI SORE INI, TAHU! KAU SENDIRI YANG BOLOS, BUKANNYA DI SEKOLAH MALAH DISINI! "

" GAK LAH! HARI INI SEKOLAHKU ADA RAPAT, JADI AKU PULANG SIANG TAHU! Sudah, ah! kau malah menakuti mereka. " Katanya sambil mengelus anak-anak kucing didepannya. Mendengarnya urat nadi di kepalaku berkedut.

" MEREKA TAKUT GARA-GARA KAU JUGA TAHU! " Koarku padanya.

" Iya, iya. Sudah ngomongnya? " Nih, anak...ughh...benar-benar mencoba membuatku marah sekarang, ya?! Aku menarik napas sejenak dan membuangnya. Sudahlah, pikirku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan membuka kotak makan yang tadi aku beli di minimarket. Aku memilih duduk di dekat pintu agar jauh dari dirinya, sambil makan mataku yang tadinya menatap nasi kotak ditanganku sekali-kali beralih melihat gadis di depanku yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh keberadaanku yang sedang makan disini.

" Hey, kau dari sekolah Yuuei, ya? " Suaranya berhasil membuat perhatianku tertuju ke arahnya lagi.

" Yeah, memang kenapa? " Jawabku.

" Disana kau juga berlatih seperti saat dengan Mak Lampir disisni? " Katanya lagi sambil terus bermain dengan anak-anak kucing yang kini mengejar bulu-bulu putih yang ia hasilkan dari quirknya.

" Tentu saja, bodoh. Disana maupun disini aku tidak sekolah untuk bermain-main. Kalau lengah sedikit saja maka aku tidak akan segera meraih tujuanku. " Kataku sambil membuka tutup botol minuman di tanganku.

" Tujuanmu...memangnya apa? " Tanyanya pelan, namun masih dapat kudengar jelas.

" Heh, tentu saja untuk menjadi pahlawan no. 1 yang bahkan lebih hebat dari pada All-might itu. Sudah, introgasiku selesai. Kau sendiri apa alasanmu tidak masuk ke sekolah pahlawan? Melihat dari segi fisik dan kemampuan kau sebenarnya dapat masuk ke sekolah pahlawan? " Aku melihatnya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjawabku.

" Memang aku sudah direkomendasikan untuk masuk ke sekolah pahlawan, tapi aku menolak semuanya. " Hahh...apa yang barusan ia bilang? menolak semuanya, dia bodoh atau apa?

" Kenapa kau menolaknya, bodoh?! Kau jelas-jelas tidak akan memakai alasan takut untuk menolak itu semua, kan? " Tanyaku langsung, faktanya ia selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan preman-preman di sekitar sini ditambah lagi melihat mental bertarungnya yang cukup tinggi itu sudah cukup menyakinkanku akan kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata orang biasa.

" Aku...tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu. " Jawabnya pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

" Hah..ap- " Kata-kataku terpotong oleh dengkuran yang kudengar dari arah sampingku. Kulihat seekor anak kucing berwarna oranye sedang asiknya mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya di kakiku yang kulipat. Matanya mulai melihat kearahku...Ughh, SIAL! KODE MERAH, DIA LUCU SEKALI SIALANNN!!!

Tanpa sadar tanganku mulai balik mengelus kepala kecilnya yang berbulu. Dengkuran yang ia hasilkan menjadi semakin terdengar tanda bahwa elusanku membuatnya senang. Aku terus mengelus-elusnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan mata gadis di depanku justru berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya lagi. Begitu sadar akan tatapannya itu aku gelagapan, Hendak aku menyangkal tentang hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, namun aku didahului oleh kata-katanya.

" Jadi kau suka kucing, ya? Sepertinya si kecil itu tertarik padamu, kau boleh menamainya, lho. Aku baru memungutnya tadi saat pulang sekolah, dia masih belum bernama. " Katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat menikmati pemandangan wajahku yang kurasa sekarang berwarna merah karena malu ini.

Tertangkap basahnya diriku di depannya karena rahasiaku menyukai kucing terungkap, diperparah lagi dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh anak kucing yang kini berada di kedua tanganku seperti ingin segera diberikan nama. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi, SIALAN!!!

" Nora-chan, namamu Nora-chan. " Gumamku terhadap anak kucing ini. Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa menggelegar terdengar dari gadis di depanku yang sekarang sudah meringkuk di lantai atap sambil memegangi perutnya.

" JANGAN TERTAWA, SIALAN!!! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENAMAINYA, KAN?!! " Mukaku semakin memanas melihat suara tawanya yang justru semakin keras.

" HAHAHAHAH...KA..KAU MALAH MENAMAINYA NORA-CHAN!!! GAMPANG BANGET! LUCU, JUGA!! HAHAHA...GAK NYANGKA!! GAHAHAH..H..PE..PERUTKU...HAHAHA!!! " Mendengar perkataannya sangat membuatku ingin segera menghajarnya, sungguh. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya.

Namun, niatan itu sekali lagi tidak terjadi karena suara tawanya kini mulai memelan dan akhirnya berhenti.

Kulihat dia mulai berdiri dan melihatku, kemudian aku mendapati diriku terpaku ke arah wajahnya. Sekarang ini alisnya tidak berkerut, tatapan matanya juga tenang tidak seperti ingin bertarung, dan yang lebih penting lagi bibirnya menyungging ke atas. Dia tersenyum. Selama ini aku selalu melihat wajah kosong polosnya ketika ia tidak menghadapiku untuk menantangku, namun sekarang berbeda. Dia tersenyum kearahku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya diam menungguku dia berbicara lagi.

" Namaku, Kurohana Himemiko, panggil saja Miko. " Katanya singkat, senyuman itu masih ada di wajahnya.

" Heh, Bakugou Katsuki. " Jawabku sambil memasang seringai khasku di wajah.

Matahari yang berada di atas kami mulai bergerak perlahan menyamping. Angin masih tetap membuat rambutnya yang terurai menari-nari. Di saat itu aku dan dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah saat pertama aku benar-benar berkenalan dengannya.

~~~~~~

# **Hai lagi semua !!!**

 **# Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih atas saran yang sudah kalian berikan sebelumnya...**

 **Aku merasa terharu karena ini pertama kalinya mendapatkan komentar ;)**

 **# Aku akan berusaha agar chapter selanjutnya dapat lebih baik lagi untuk kalian baca**


	6. Long Life With Sudden Spiced

**Double Chapter, minna**

...

 **Chapter 6 : Long Life With Sudden Spiced**

 **~~~~~~**

 **Time skip :**

Hari ke-25 telah kulalui di tempat ini, tanpa kusadari ada sedikit hal yang berubah sejak pertemuanku dengan Miko di atap saat siang itu.

Sore hari setelah kejadian di atap itu dia tiba-tiba datang ke lapangan latihan dengan Hairy, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi lawan latihanku menggantikan Hairy. Pahlawan pembimbingku itu juga menambahkan kalau kami berdua diizinkan bertarung asalkan dalam pengawasannya **.**

Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau bertarung melawan gadis ini akan sangat menarik. Tak kusangka kemampuan quirknya dapat berubah menjadi senjata TAJAM! apalagi dia melawanku dengan senjata seperti sabit raksasa seperti itu, benar-benar berbeda jauh levelnya dengan tongkat yang kulihat sebelumnya.

Satu lagi, dia juga dapat bertarung di udara sepertiku bedanya dia benar-benar dapat terbang dengan membentuk sayap burung di punggungnya. Untuk quirk seperti miliknya kemampuan itu cukup jelas menurutku.

Keadaan yang seperti ini justru membuat senyuman di wajahku semakin besar seperti semangat bertarungku yang ingin kuledakkan di hadapan wajahnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya ini kami selalu bergantian menjadi pemenang, walaupun kami mendapatkan posisi itu bukan dari hasil meng-KO lawan masing-masing namun dari penilaian Hairy. Kami berdua selalu dihentikan paksa oleh sang heroine ketika pertarungan sudah mulai berdampak terlalu serius yang mana membuatku jengkel.

Aku benar-benar ingin menjajal bertarung dengannya dengan kekuatan penuh, dan aku yakin dia juga sebenarnya juga berpikiran seperti itu. Aku mengetahui semua itu ketika melihat sorot matanya yang familiar itu, dia melihatku seperti lawan bertarung bukan lawan berlatih, dia mengincar kemenangan sama halnya sepertiku.

Sejak awal aku melawannya, dia selalu keras kepala untuk kalah. Karenanya, setelah dia kalah dia selalu kembali dan menjungkirkanku untuk menang. Sekarang ini aku telah meraih sembilanbelas kemenangan dari total tigapuluh enam pertandingan yang kami lakukan.

Wajah yang ia tunjukan padaku kemarin benar-benar mengejutkan, sepertinya dua kekalahan berturut-turut yang diterimanya kemarin sangat membuatnya terpukul. Aku masih ingat dengan bayangannya yang keluar tergesa-gesa dengan mendobrak pintu tempat latihan itu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa hal itu lucu sedikit pun.

Karena pada saat itu sendiri di dalam pikiranku malah seperti melihat diriku ketika menelan kekalahan yang sangat memalukan dari si sialan Deku.

Pahlawan itu selalu menang, itu selalu menjadi prinsipku sejak kecil. Dan kekalahan yang kurasakan saat itu terasa hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

Karena kurasa melihat sesama pemangsa menjadi sebuah mangsa adalah sesuatu yang tak pantas ditertawakan, apalagi kau sendiri juga pernah berdiri di tempat yang sama.

~~~~~~

Saat ini aku sedang berpatroli mengitari rute baru yang belum pernah kulewati di wilayah ini, Hairy berpikir kalau disekitar sini telah menjadi kawasan markas baru geng-geng preman di wilayah ini. Walaupun pikiranku saat ini memang belum sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi ke tugas ini.

Sejak kemarin aku belum bertemu dengan Miko sama sekali, bahkan ketika latih tanding pagi tadi Hairy yang menjadi lawanku. Dia bilang Miko hari ini harus berangkat ke sekolahnya pagi-pagi sekali, sehingga ia tidak sempat mampir ke sini.

Batinku bertanya, apakah ia benar-benar pergi ke sekolah karena hal itu atau hanya membuat-buat alasan agar tidak melawanku dihari ini. Tentu tak bisa kukatakan langsung sekarang, tapi aku sangat menikmati berlatih dengannya.

Bukannya apa, tapi menemukan lawan yang benar-benar serius untuk berhadapan denganmu tanpa ragu-ragu itu sangatlah langka. Kau tidak akan berpikir kalau kau harus menahan diri dalam mengembangkan kemampuanmu, karena hal itu dalam latihan kau juga harus sungguh-sungguh mengeluarkan apa yang kau punya. Aku harap dia tidak menjadi lembek atau aku akan benar-benar menyeretnya keluar dan menghajarnya lagi.

Langkahku terhenti, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari balik tembok kayu yang berada di sampingku. Suaranya masih samar-samar sehingga aku harus menempelkan telingaku agar terdengar jelas.

" Hey, cepat bawa dia kesini! Ampun...kalian lama sekali kalau dia terbangun bagaimana, bodoh?! " Sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar dari balik tembok ini, dari suaranya terdengar seperti seorang pria dewasa yang menurutku sangat jelek sekali, suaranya serak dan membuat telingaku sakit.

" Tenang saja, bos. Sohib baruku ini punya quirk yang berguna banget kayak pembius, ya kan bro? " Suara laki-laki lain mulai terdengar dengan jelas. Mereka semua ada banyak?

Suara-suara mereka terdengar berkerumun di balik tembok ini. Jangan-jangan ini markas geng-geng itu.

" Iya, bos. Dia ini sudah kuberi dosis yang bahkan bisa buat sepuluh orang pesumo ambruk, bos. "

" Sepuluh?! " Kali ini mereka terdengar serempak, apa-apan itu? Siapa yang mereka bius? Ditambah lagi mendengar suara mereka saat ini aku berdecih dalam batin, jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak.

" Heh, tidak mengejutkan bagiku. Mengingat semua yang pelacur ini lakukan sejak dua tahun lalu terhadap geng-geng terdahuluku, semua itu sama sekali tidak membuatku kaget lagi."

Kata-kata itu membuatku terkejut, yang mereka bius itu perempuan?! Tidak, jangan berpikiran aneh. Tidak semua perempuan yang terlibat dengan hal seperti ini selalu dia.

" Lalu, dia ini kita apakan, bos? Sudah susah-susah ditangkap masak tidak diapa-apakan. "

" Bos! aku tahu bagaimana kalau kita jadikan guling tin-" BUUAK!!!

" KAU BODOH, YA?! PAKAI OTAK UDANGMU ITU! KALAU KITA MENGHAJARNYA SEKARANG DAN DIA BANGUN BAGAIMANA, HAH?!!! KALAU GAMPANG SEPERTI ITU AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN MENUNGGU DUA TAHUN UNTUK HAL SEPERTI INI!! " Orang yang dipanggil ' si BOS ' itu terdengar malah menghajar anak buahnya.

Aku masih menahan diriku untuk tidak langsung meledakkan tembok ini. Informasi juga dibutuhkan sebelum mengurus cecunguk ini.

" DASAR KALIAN INI, LIHAT APA YANG DI DEPAN KALIAN! SEORANG GADIS SEDANG TERTIDUR LELAP. Jadi, ada yang otaknya agak berisi sedikit dan dapat memberi tahuku apa hal yang bagus untuknya?" Aku menarik napas dalam.

Oi, apa mereka sungguh-sungguh. Jangan-jangan yang mereka rencanakan itu... segeranya saja aku mulai meraba celanaku untuk mengambil telponku.

" Bo..bos..kau sungguh-sungguh? Kalau kita ketahuan, tama-" BUUAK!!! terdengar suara pukulan lagi.

" KAU BODOH, KAU PIKIR KAU SELAMA INI ADA DIMANA. TAMAN KANAK-KANAK?! KITA INI GENG PREMAN, KITA TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN MASYARAKAT, POLISI ATAU BAHKAN PAHLAWAN-PAHLAWAN BODOH ITU. BAGI KALIAN YANG MEMANG PUNYA KEJANTANAN SEPERTI BAYI CEPAT SANA PERGI JAUH-JAUH. AKU TIDAK MAU ADA SEORANG BAYI DISINI!" Sial!! situasinya menjadi semakin jelas saja. Tanganku masih sibuk merogoh celanaku, walaupun mungkin aku dapat menghajar mereka dengan mudah tapi kejadian seperti ini harus diadukan sesuai hukum demi si korban. Aku juga tahu hal seperti itu, ditambah lagi jumlah para cecunguk calon penjahat ini perlu aku perhatikan juga.

" Tap..tapi, bos. Apa kau yakin dia pelaku tragedi dua tahun yang lalu. Lihat saja dirinya, tubuhnya kecil sekali dari mana juga kekuatannya? " Saat ini tanganku telah menggenggam telpon yang sedari tadi kucari, telingaku masih menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari mereka.

" Huh, dasar bodoh?! Kau membiarkan dirimu tertipu oleh penampilan pelacur ini. Yah, walaupun itu juga mungkin bisa dimengerti jika kau sendiri tidak melihatnya langsung. Dengar, kalau kalian semua membiarkan pertahanan kalian kalian hancur maka pelacur ini dapat dengan mudah untuk menggorok leher kalian satu-persatu sesuka hatinya. KALIAN MAU HAL ITU ?!! "

" TIDAK, BOS!!! "

" MAKANYA! mumpung pada saat ini dia sedang bertekuk lutut di hadapan kita, jangan buang kesempatan satu-satunya ini untuk balas dendam dan jangan juga menyisakan dia sebelum dia hancur, agar dia tidak dapat menghancurkan kita lagi. BENAR SEMUANYA?! " Aku dapat membayangkan seringai jahat dari suaranya.

" YAA, BOOSS!!! " Sekarang ini aku telah menuliskan pesan kepada Nona Hairy, aku tinggal menekan tombol kirim saja. Namun, tak sempat sebelum kutekan tombol itu, cecunguk sialan itu bersuara lagi.

" HAHAHA!!!...dasar-dasar kau 'ONIHIME', padahal rupamu itu cukup mulus dan cantik tapi karena kelakuanmu sendiri kau jatuh ke jurang yang kau gali sendiri. Aku sangat menanti-nanti melihatmu hancur dan melihat wajahmu yang menjadi ketakutan seperti dua tahun yang lalu, namun bedanya kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan salah satu bulumu keluar dari sangkar. Benarkan, ' Himemiko-chan' ? "

Jari-jariku membeku, itu benar-benar dia. Dia yang ada di tengah-tengah sampah itu. Dan saat i33ni dia akan dihancurkan oleh para BANGSAT itu setelah aku mendengar SEMUA HAL INI?!!

~~~~~~

#Akhirnya tirai terbuka untuk action dimulai...

# Aku lega dapat memulai bagian ini secepat mungkin...


	7. The Explosion Of Wrath

**Chapter 7 : The Explosion Of Wrath**

 **~~~~~~**

 **Another Pov**

Ledakan mulai terdengar dari balik tembok kayu yang hancur itu. Dari sana terlihat seorang remaja calon pahlawan yang berdiri dari balik kepulan asap hitam bekas dari ledakan quirknya.

Mata pemuda itu tertutup oleh poni pirangnya, walaupun begitu hal itu tidak menutupi aura dingin yang keluar darinya. Seperti aura yang keluar dari predator yang siap mengamuk.

Di depan calon pahlawan itu terlihat banyak sekali anggota geng yang dikejarnya berserakan karena terhempas oleh ledakannya tadi, hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang kuat yang langsung berdiri. Dan tentu salah satu diantara mereka adalah si Bos BAJINGAN ITU.

" OII!!! LOH SIAPA, BRENGSEK?!! " Sang Bos geng meneriaki calon pahlawan di depannya, namun dia tidak menggubrisnya karena pandangan matanya kini berfokus pada seorang gadis yang berada di belakang gerombolan geng-geng ini.

Dirinya terikat di sebuah tiang listrik, kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat, seragam SMA berterining yang selalu ia pakai kini terlihat cukup kotor oleh debu dan lumpur.

Dia tak sadarkan diri karena biusan bukan kalah dari pertarungan.

" Bo..bos jangan-jangan dia ini pahlawan?! " Salah satu dari anggota geng itu berkata pelan kepada bosnya.

" HAH, apa kau buta lihat saja dia. Dilihat dari penampilan dan kartu yang menggantung dilehernya itu menandakan kalau dia masih seorang calon. Lagipula, dia hanya sendiri dan kita semua disini bahkan lebih dari duapuluh orang yang masih berdiri dari serangan kejutannya. " Si Bos itu berkata dengan sombongnya kepada anggota-anggota gengnya, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa kata-katanya itu sangatlah salah.

" Hoi, cepat lepaskan dia! " Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh remaja yang kini mulai dikerumuni oleh banyak anggota geng itu terdengar tenang namun siapa saja tahu kalau itu perintah keras.

" Heh, jadi kau juga mendengar semua yang terjadi, ya? kalau seperti itu kami jadi tak akan dapat melepaskanmu sampai kau ambruk koma. SEMUA SERANG DIA!!! " Aba-aba si bos geng itu diikuti dengan teriakan semua anggotanya yang berbondong-bondong maju mengeroyok satu calon pahlawan diantara mereka.

Quirk demi quirk diaktifkan untuk menyerangnya, namun pemuda itu tidak memberikan kesempatan agar quirk mereka yang bermacam-macam itu mengenainya. Dalam sekejap saja ledakan yang berasal dari telapak tangan pemuda itu mulai meledakkan daerah di sekelilingnya, namun jangkauan ledakannya sama sekali tidak mencapai area tempat gadis yang terikat itu.

Karena aksinya ini dalam selang waktu kurang dari duapuluh menit sebagian besar dari daerah tempatnya berdiri ancur berantakan. Disekitarnya tergeletak lebih banyak orang yang sebagian besar tubuh mereka terluka karena ledakannya, dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah si Bos kurang ajar yang telah berdiri sempoyongan di hadapannya.

" Heh, aku tak tahu dirimu walaupun kurasa wajahmu itu terlihat familiar. Tapi yang pasti aku tahu kalau kau tak tahu masalah kami, asal kau tahu saja. Yang seharusnya kau tangkap itu DIA, Dia itu walaupun tak ingin kukatakan bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada kami ini. Kalian para pahlawan selalu bekerja agar lingkungan tenang, kan? Karena itu yang kau juga harus menangkapnya!! " Kata si bos itu kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

" Aku tahu, dia lebih kuat dari kalian semua brengsek. " Pemuda itu tetap mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan asap itu kearah si bos geng yang mulai gemetaran.

" Jadi kau tahu tragedi penghancuran geng-geng yang ia lakukan lakukan selama ini?! Kalau begitu seharusnya cepat kau tangkap dia! Dia sendiri sanggup mengalahkan gengku yang beranggotakan limapuluh orang saat SMP, apalagi sekarang ini dia semakin kuat. Kekuatannya itu benar-benar berbahaya, dan kau juga mengetahuinya. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat tangkap dia!! DIA INI MONSTER!!! "

" DIAAMMM!!!! AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PEDULI DENGAN HANCURNYA GENGMU ATAU APA. AKU TAHU KALAU DIA INI LEBIH KUAT DARIMU, TAPI ADA SATU HAL YANG SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MUAK KARENA TINDAKAN PENGECUTMU, DAN KARENA ITU KAU SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK MATI, BRENGSEEKK!!! " Seketika itu juga ledakan dari tangannya mengarah langsung ke arah bos itu.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu pergi ke arah tiang tempat gadis itu terikat tanpa memperdulikan dampak ledakan yang barusan ia arahkan kepimpinan orang-orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disekitarnya.

Ia mulai melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya itu. Setelahnya ia berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dengan memanggilnya berkali-kali dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya namun, tetap tidak ada respon dari gadis yang kini terbaring di tangannya.

Pikirannya terpotong oleh bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang sekarang ini berada tepat di belakangnya bersama-sama dengan sejumlah pahlawan yang mendatangi daerah yang telah ia hancurkan.

Pemuda itu masih menahan tubuh gadis itu di tangannya sampai seorang pahlawan asing memerintahkannya untuk menyerahkan gadis itu kepihak medis dan melaporkan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

~~~~~~

# **Fyuhhh...akhirnya adegan action pertamaku dipublish**

 **# Aku minta maaf karena chapter ini sangat sedikit dan boring**

 **# Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin membuat karakter bakugou itu lebih kuat daripada bandit2 yang bahkan bisa dikalahkan oleh si Miko...**

 **# Tapi, yang jelas penyelamatan kedua sukses.**

 **# Aku berharap ending fanfic ini juga lancar2 saja...**


	8. The Beast's Past

**Chapter 8 : The Beast's Past**

 **~~~~~~**

 **Bakugou pov**

Tak pernah kusangka aku malah kembali ke situasi saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tembok putih rumah sakit ini juga sama sekali tidak berubah, langit-langitnya juga, hanya ruangannya saja yang berbeda.

Sebelum berangkat ke kota ini aku hanya berpikir kalau aku hanya akan terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya bukannya terus-terusan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hal seperti ini benar-benar membuatku pusing, dari sekian banyak pahlawan di kota ini kenapa tidak ada yang membereskan masalah seperti tadi itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, gadis yang hampir sebulan ini menjadi lawan bertarungku justru terbaring lemas di kamar yang kupandangi saat ini. Keadaannya yang kini terlihat tak berdaya benar-benar membuat seluruh ocehan dari si Sampah tadi terlihat hanya sebuah omong kosong. Namun, diriku tahu lebih baik kalau Miko sendiri kemungkinan besar bisa membuat ocehan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Tak lama setelah kerusuhan tadi, Miko segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku masih tetap di TKP untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan dari polisi dan pahlawan yang datang. Hairy juga sempat menelponku tadi, dia bilang aku harus ikut ke rumah sakit setelah urusan di TKP selesai. Aku mengira-ngira apa tujuannya dia menyuruhku kemari, maksudku ini tidak seperti saat pertama hal seperti ini terjadi, kan? Sekarang rumah sakit juga tidak mengharuskanku untuk datang, kan? Yah, walaupun saat itu dan sekarang juga yang menyelamatkannya...juga aku, sih.

Larut dalam pikiranku, membuatku tak menyadari bahwa namaku terdengar dipanggil dari dalam ruangan. Aku baru menyadari hal itu ketika pundakku di pegang oleh Hairy yang kini tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di sampingku.

" Hey, dari tadi sudah saya panggil ke dalam lho. Anda tidak mendengarnya, ya? " Kata Hairy lembut.

Mendengarnya seketika itu kudapati wajahku memerah malu, Sial! Memalukan sekali malah kepergok melamun dihadapannya lagi. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada hal ini.

" ...Ke dalam? Memangnya...boleh? Bagaimana...dia? " Aku ragu-ragu bertanya. Mataku tak menatapnya saat itu. Aku tak ingin mengakui kalau aku sempat khawatir tadi. Itu memalukan, Si gadis kurang ajar itu tentu menganggap hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa.

" Tidak apa-apa. Miko sekarang hanya tidur, kata dokter dia dibius oleh zat yang cukup kuat namun, tidak berbahaya. Kata beliau Miko akan bangun sekitar tiga jam lagi karena zat bius di dalam tubuhnya mulai berkurang. " Aku tak mengerti, tapi setelah mendengar Hairy berkata seperti itu badanku terasa sedikit lebih tenang. Apaan?! Tentu saja Miko tidak apa-apa.

" Oh... tapi memangnya kenapa kau menyuruhku ke dalam? " Tanyaku kepadanya penasaran.

" Ada yang ingin saya katakan pada dik bakugou, tapi kalau anda tidak nyaman di dalam, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman di dekat kamar Miko saja? Bagaimana dik Bakugou? " Usulnya sambil memakai senyumannya yang biasa.

" Ke taman " Jawabku singkat, seketika itu Hairy langsung mengajakku ke taman. Aku berjalan di sampingnya dengan diam memikirkan apa yang dia ingin bicarakan denganku.

Kami berdua saat ini telah duduk di sebuah bangku taman bercat putih yang terdapat di sekitar taman. Aku dapat melihat sekelompok bunga mawar putih yang tertanam dengan subur di hadapan kami.

Sesaat kami terdiam memberikan waktu untuk merasakan angin sore yang berhembus pelan di taman ini. Namun, Hairy memutuskan untuk menyudahi keheningan ini.

" Dik Bakugou, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Karena anda telah menyelamatkan keponakan saya. Saya tidak terlalu tahu kejadian aslinya tapi saya harus berterima kasih kepada dik Bakugou karena hal ini. " Tiba-tiba Hairy mengatakan hal itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya di hadapanku.

" I..itu bukan apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan, dia juga tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu sampai segitunya kepadaku. " Kataku cepat, sudah lama sekali ada orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadaku. Sial! Dia sudah dua kali membuatku malu dalam sehari ini.

" Tapi untuk hal seperti ini saya benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada dik Bakugou, lho. Mengetahui anak itu akan berakhir seperti ini, apalagi ketika yang melakukan masalah kali ini adalah mereka yang dari dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin, karena dik Bakugou bukan dari daerah ini anda segera menyelamatkannya. Saya benar-benar bersyukur. " Kata-katanya menarik perhatianku, lagi-lagi kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Apa kejadian yang dikatakan sampah tadi sebesar itu pengaruhnya.

" Dua tahun yang lalu, memangnya kejadian apa yang terjadi? " Tanyaku langsung kepadanya.

" Lho, anda belum mendengar hal ini? Padahal anda sudah cukup lama anda disini " Raut wajahnya terlihat cukup terkejut di hadapanku.

" Aku tak tertarik dengan ocehan para sampah itu, yang kuinginkan itu cerita aslinya. " Jawabku apa adanya.

" Hmm, begitu ya. Sebenarnya Miko sendiri sangat membenci kalau cerita ini diceritakan karena itu jangan mengatakan kalau saya memberi tahu anda, ya. " Katanya.

" Hum, aku tidak peduli. Ini tidak seperti aku akan mendapat untung dengan melaporkanmu. Lagi pula waktuku berada di sini juga hanya tinggal enam hari lagi. "

" Baiklah, pertama-tama Miko sendiri memanglah seorang anak yang suka berkelahi sejak kecil. Bahkan, sebelum sekolah saja dia sudah memulai perkelahian pertamanya. Orang-orang di daerah ini sudah mengenal sifat Miko yang kasar ini sejak dulu, namun sebenarnya dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian yang besar. Setidaknya sampai ia menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. " Hairy mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan pelan, walau lemah tapi aku dapat melihat bahwa pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sedih.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanyaku menanggapinya.

" Dik Bakugou sendiri pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang yang bukan seorang calon pahlawan atau orang biasa seperti Miko selalu berkeliaran di sekitar kantor saya? Walaupun biasanya anggota keluarga sekalipun tidak sampai sesering itu diizinkan berkunjung sesering itu ke kantor pahlawan? "

" Yah, sebenarnya aku pernah berpikir hal itu. Jadi karena apa? "

" Hal itu dikarenakan saya sendiri adalah penjaga resminya. Miko sendiri sebenarnya sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang merupakan kakak laki-laki saya telah meninggal karena sakit ketika ia masih tujuh tahun. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal ketika ia menginjak sepuluh tahun. Saya sendiri langsung menerima posisi sebagai penjaganya karena kakak laki-laki saya sangat dekat dengan saya. Karena tekanan itu, mungkin saja membuat Miko semakin ingin melampiaskan emosinya dengan kekerasan. Saya juga mengerti tindakan pemberontaknya, namun saya juga bersalah karena waktu saya sebagai pahlawan telah membuat Miko hanya mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari saya. Malangnya saya juga tidak dapat melawan karena menjadi pahlawan pro adalah mimpi besar saya sedari kecil. Lalu, Alasan keduanya berhubungan dengan kejadian yang terkenal dua tahun yang lalu. Seperti kata saya tadi kalau kesukaan Miko akan pertarungan sudah mengakar sejak ia masih balita. Sifatnya ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk berteman. Karena itulah dia begitu senang sekali saat ada orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya saat dia masuk SMP. Namun, malangnya bukan seperti itu. " Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Hairy berubah menjadi marah.

" Apa yang dilakukannya? "

" Anak itu hanya ingin mendekati Miko agar dia mau mengikuti dirinya ketempat yang sama seperti dik Bakugou menyelamatkan Miko tadi. Dia membuat Miko untuk masuk ke sarang yang bahkan seharusnya tak pernah ia masuki saat itu. " Tanpa kusadari amarah juga membakar diriku setelah mendengar cerita pengkhianatan busuk itu, SAMPAH!!! Mereka selalu memakai trik rendah seperti itu padanya.

" Memangnya saat itu tujuan para sampah itu apa? Mereka seharusnya tidak seserius itu melawan gadis umur tiga belas tahun tanpa ada apa-apa, kan? "

" Memang tidak, sebenarnya mereka ingin merekrut Miko masuk ke bersama mereka dan membuatnya memilih antara masuk dengan sukarela atau dengan kekerasan. Dan orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temannya Miko itu sebenarnya tangan kanan dari ketua kelompok itu. Saat itu mungkin saya harus bersyukur karena Miko dapat melawan mereka semua, namun pada akhirnya kekhawatiranlah yang semakin besar dan menjadi kenyataan. Pemerintah dan lingkungan sekitar mulai khawatir akan bahaya dari tindakan Miko sehingga ia malah mendapatkan pandangan seperti saat ini. Padahal saya telah melakukan banyak cara kalau apa yang ia lakukan hanya sebatas tindakan pembelaan diri, namun tetap saja mereka menganggap Miko sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan melakukannya. Pahlawan-pahlawan lain di daerah ini juga cukup canggung bila berurusan dengan Miko, karena Miko sendiri membuat pekerjaan mereka semakin sedikit karena hobinya untuk berkelahi dengan para pengerusuh itu. Karenanya saya sangat bersyukur sekali karena dik Bakugou menolongnya. Saya berterimakasih lagi untuk itu. "

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari pahlawan di depanku. Bahkan para pahlawan yang asli pun akan merasa seperti itu terhadap seorang anak yang jauh kurang berpengalaman daripada mereka. Atau, malah justru pengalaman yang dimiliki Miko lebih banyak dari mereka? Namun, bukannya tugas pahlawan itu menyelamatkan masyarakat dari bahaya? Setidaknya hal itu yang dilakukan untuk membuat lingkungan menjadi damai, kan?

" Kenapa kau mau memberitahuku semua ini? " Karena menurutku informasi ini terlalu pribadi untuk orang asing. Aku hanya disini sebentar, dan aku juga tidak mengenal Miko cukup lama.

" Itu karena, hal seperti inilah yang dapat saya lakukan sebagai keluarga dari gadis itu. Selama ini mungkin kalau saya dapat membuatnya lebih terbuka kepada orang lain dia tidak akan terlibat sampai seperti ini. Saya sangat bersyukur dik Bakugou dapat bertemu dengannya, karena sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihatnya ceria sampai seperti itu dengan orang lain. " Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

" Tch, aku dan dia itu bukan teman tahu?! Kami ini lawan tanding, aku kesini bukan untuk membuat teman atau hal yang tak berguna seperti itu. Aku kesini untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat, kau sendiri yang bilang saat hari pertama aku di kantormu, kan? Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. " Sangkalku di hadapannya. Senyuman itu masih di wajahnya. Sial! Ini mulai menjengkelkan lagi.

" Fufufu, tapi tetap saja, kan. Saya tahu lho, kalau setiap hari minggu. Miko selalu berada di kantor terus dan menemui dik Bakugou bahkan selalu bermain di atap dengan kucing-kucing sama-sama. Bahkan semenjak dik Bakugou disini dia selalu rajin ke kantor untuk latihan melawanmu. Padahal saya tahu kalau dia tidak suka diatur oleh jadwal orang lain. " Wanita di sampingku berkata seenaknya tanpa mengetahui kekesalan rasa malu di batinku.

PEREMPUAN INI!!! SIAALLL!!! DI...DIA BENAR-BENAR MENGERIKAN!! TIGA KALI!!! DIA MEMBUATKU WAJAHKU MEMERAH MALU SEBANYAK TIGA KALI DALAM SATU HARI SAJA!!!

" SUDAK KUKATAKAN AKU BUKAN TEMANNYA!!! BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU, DASAR BODOHHH!!! " Teriakku sambil bangkit dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi kududuki. Mukaku masih merah sial, sial...

" Iya, iya saya mengerti. Sepertinya kita cukup lupa waktu, bagaimana kalau dik Bakugou kembali ke penginapan anda dan beristirahan karena muka anda terlihat merah karena lelah. Saya akan disini sambil menunggu Miko sampai bangun. Atau, dik Bakugou juga mau ikut menunggu Miko bangun disini. " Katanya lagi dengan muka yang terlihat seperti mengolok-olokku.

" SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU... AHHH!!! SUDAHLAH, AKU PERGI SAJA SIALAN!! " Hal itu menjadi hal terakhir yang kukatakan kepada mentor latihanku dihari ini sebelum melangkah menuju penginapanku dengan langkah kesal.

Astaga! Anggota keluarga mereka sama-sama menyebalkannya.

~~~~~~

Di hari berikutnya, aku pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. Tanpa kuduga tidurku semalam ternyata bisa nyenyak. Aku harap hari ini aku dapat berlatih dengan maksimal. Karena ada hal merepotkan seperti kemarin latihanku jadi terpotong disore harinya, apalagi aku hanya latihan bertarung sekali saja kemarin. Hahh, kuharap hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Waktuku latihan itu sangat berharga.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari kalau jalanan yang kulewati terlihat cukup ramai daripada biasanya, sampai saat aku melewati lapangan dekat kantor barulah aku menyadari sebabnya. Di sekeliling lapangan itu terlihat berdiri banyak sekali tenda-tenda kios festival, bahkan ditengah-tengahlapangan telah ada panggung kayu yang sangat besar. Lucunya aku tidak tahu kapan panggung itu dibangun. Apa mungkin kemarin, ya? Kalau iya, maka aku yakin saat kemarin pikiranku benar-benar kurang pada tempatnya. Masak hal seperti ini saja aku melewatkannya, padahal aku melewati lapangan ini setiap kali pulang-pergi ke kantor. Jogging pun aku sering lewat sini.

Sampai di kantor, aku dapat melihat atmosfer dari setiap pegawai menjadi entah kenapa lebih cerah daripada biasanya. Ya ampun, ternyata orang dewasa disini juga senang melihat festival, yah. Batinku tetap terisi oleh pemikiran-pemikiran tentang festival dadakan yang di anggap sebagai oasis oleh orang-orang dewasa disini. Sampai aku memasuki ruangan latihan di kantor barulah aku mengalihkan pemikiranku dalam sekejap.

Di saat ini, di tengah lapangan tanding itu gadis itu telah berdiri menghadapku sambil melipat tangannya. Hairy terlihat telah berdiri jauh di samping lapangan di seberang sana.

" HOII!!! CEPAT KESINI, DASAR LEMOT!!! KUKATAKAN PADAMU, KALI INI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU!!! JADI SIAPKAN ITU TETAP HANGAT UNTUK KUKALAHKAN, RAMBUT LANDAK!!! " Teriaknya dengan seringai di wajahnya, dapat kulihat matanya memandangku dengan tatapan menantang seperti biasanya. Akhirnya latihanku dapat berjalan seperti biasa, dasar.

" SIAPA YANG KALAH, CEWEK SIAL!!! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KEMENANGANKU MENJADI TIGA KALI, BODOH!!! " Sahutku melawannya. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menuju ke tengah lapangan.

Auman dibalas dengan auman. Itulah cara kami pemangsa buas bersapa, seperti makhluk yang tak akan tunduk kepada yang lain walau tubuh telah menjadi bangkai.

~~~~~~

 **# Yeyy...chapter pendingin untuk cerita sebelumnya...**

 **# Hehehe...**

 **Sebenarnya aku membuat sifat Hairy seperti reborn di "katekyoushi hitman reborn" . Tentu saja dengan perbedaan akting sopan dan feminimnya...**

 **# Reborn kan selalu mebuat blackmail ke anak2 didiknya...**


	9. Ready for Festival ?

**Ok ok...** **Aku tahu ini sudah cukup lama sejak aku mengupdate chapter baru...** **Tapi, sekarang ini aku sangat yakin dapat melanjutkan menulis fanfic ini**

 **So, silakan dinikmati... :)**

 **Chapter 9 : Ready for Festival ?**

~~~~~~~

Sial, dia justru menang kali ini. Dia benar-benar menipuku dengan manipulasi senjata yang baru tadi, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku saat ini dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan menghadap Hairy untuk memberiku tugas dokumen rutin yang membosankan itu. Namun, begitu aku kesana dia malah mengatakan kalau tidak ada dokumen yang akan kukerjakan.

" Hahh...Memangnya ada apa? " Tanyaku bingung, ya bagaimana tidak? Dokumen yang biasanya kukerjakan itu sampai bertumpuk-tumpuk. Kemarin juga seperti itu.

" Ah, benar juga dik Bakugou belum tahu, ya. Mulai dari hari ini sampai tiga hari mendatang dokumen yang kita kerjakan di kantor hanya sedikit, jadi dik Bakugou tidak perlu membantu untuk mengerjakannya karena tugasnya cepat diselesaikan pegawai yang lain. " Pahlawan dihadapanku hanya menjawab dengan wajah yang lebih sumringah daripada biasanya. Tak kusangka wajahnya masih dapat lebih cerah lagi.

" Lah, iya. Maksudku kenapa hal sepert itu bisa terjadi tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa sekarang juga? "

" Tentu saja karena festival! Festival daerah akan diadakan selama tiga hari berturut-turut mulai dari besok. Jadi lebih baik kita bersiap-siap! " Masih dengan aura yang sama ia menjawabku lagi.

" Haahh, masak hanya karena festival kerjaan kita jadi sedikit? "

" Ya ampun, Kau bodoh sekali, ya? " Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang berdiri di sampingku bersuara. Baru keluar rumah sakit juga sudah nyebelin.

" SIAPA YANG KAU KATAI BODOH, HAH?! "

" TENTU SAJA DIRIMU, BODOH!! DENGAR, YA. KAU KIRA FESTIVAL SELAMA TIGA HARI ITU MUDAH DIGELAR KAYAK GELAR TIKAR, YA?! TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH!!! PAHLAWAN ITU TUGASNYA JUGA MEMBANTU MENGURUS PERAYAAN INI. " Aku terdiam, walau aku tak ingin menerimanya sama sekali. Dia...ada benarnya, Sial!!!

" Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Tapi benar dik Bakugou, sebenarnya di daerah ini terkenal akan festival perayaannya. Sebagian besar perusahaan ataupun kantor kepahlawanan akan ikut berpartisipasi di acara ini. Jadi kerjaan kita semua juga berkurang. "

" Jadi, maksudmu aku hanya ke kantor ini hanya untuk latih tanding dua kali sehari saja dan juga patroli. Lalu sisa waktuku yang lain untuk apa? " Tanyaku lagi padanya.

" Tentu saja kosong. Sebenarnya saya ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi saya rasa dik Bakugou tentu kurang suka akan hal itu. Karena itulah karena saya juga memiliki waktu luang yang berlebih sekarang bagaimana kalau kita latihan rutin bersama saya mulai dari hari ini sampai tiga hari kedepan? Tentu Miko juga boleh ikut latihan bersama, jadi semakin ramai. "

Aku masih merasa situasi yang kualami ini masih cukup aneh, namun yang tak kusangka adalah suara bisikan 'Ya Tuhan' dari Miko yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Tapi kurasa ia seperti mengatakannya sepelan mungkin agar tak bisa terdengar oleh pahlawan di depan kami ini, tapi suara bisikannya masih dapat kudengar.

" Tunggu, kau bilang Miko juga ikut. Bukannya sekolah juga masih masuk di sini. Dan lagi, kau seharusnya sekarang sudah ada di sekolah! " Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis di sampingku.

" Memang, seharusnya aku sekarang sudah ada di sekolah. Semua itu akan kulakukan kalau tidak gara-gara Mak Lampir ini yang membuatku bolos sampai semuanya beres. Dasar merepotkan!!! " Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal ketika menjawabku.

" Yah, itu tidak bisa ditolong. Miko, kan keponakan satu-satunya. Jadi boleh, kan libur empat hari mulai dari sekarang? "

Dasar keluarga aneh, pikirku.

" Jadi, kapan latihan khususnya dimulai? " Tanyaku memecah pembicaraan mereka.

" Ohh, dik Bakugou sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah, kita bisa memulai latihan khusus itu sekarang. Peraturannya masih sama seperti latihan seperti biasanya dengan membuat lawan menjadi cukup pantas untuk dinyatakan menjadi kalah. Bedanya kali ini yang menjadi lawan adalah saya. Dik Bakugou dan Miko dapat menyerang saya bersamaan. Bagaimana? Cukup mudah, kan? " Peraturannya benar-benar tidak kreatif pikirku. Tapi ini berarti aku dan Miko dijadikan tim begitu. Apaan?!

" Tunggu!!! Sebelum itu aku akan minum dulu. " Tiba-tiba saja Miko pergi ke dalam koridor menuju kantor. Mataku

memandangnya aneh, kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin minum segitunya.

" Wah, wah...padahal saya belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi namun dia sudah pergi. Dik Bakugou sendiri tidak mau minum seperti Miko? "

" Tidak, aku belum haus. " Tolakku pada tawarannya.

" Baiklah, kalau itu yang dik Bakugou bilang. "

Tidak kuketahui saat itu, ternyata penolakanku akan membuatku menyesal sebentar lagi.

~~~~~~

Tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan lagi, itulah hal yang pertama kali aku sadari dari kondisi tubuhku sendiri setelah empat jam terakhir ini. Hairy, dia benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan. Selama satu jam pertama latihan dimulai, dia seenaknya saja membuatku berputar-putar kesana kemari hanya untuk mengejarnya. Sial, harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat kalau dia waktu itu hanya ingin membuat staminaku terkuras percuma.

Padahal sudah empat jam bertarung, namun pada akhirnya hasil yang kudapatkan hanya tanganku yang masih gemetaran karena aku terlalu memaksakan diriku untuk memperlama penggunaan quirkku. Sedangkan, si Hairy sendiri tubuhnya masih berdiri tegap setelah aku sudah ambruk seperti ini. Benar, kau tidak salah dengar. Sekarang ini kepalaku BENAR-BENAR menyentuh tanah karena tubuhku tak mau mendengarkan diriku sendiri, SIAL!!! KENAPA AKU MASIH BELUM DAPAT MENYENTUHNYA?! (bukan ke arah itu,ya :) )

Aku menggeram kesakitan setelah melihat Hairy telah selesai mengkoreksi pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi. Pandangan mataku beralih ke arah sosok yang kini juga menggeram kesakitan di sampingku, aku dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang kini babak belur karena ulah dari Hairy dan kurasa tubuhku juga akan terlihat seperti itu juga kalau saat ini aku melihat cermin.

Astaga, bagaimana juga hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Maksudku, kemampuan quirk si Hairy kan memanipulasi rambutnya. Namun, aku tak pernah menduga kalau rambutnya dapat membuat serangan yang sakitnya seperti terkena pukulan dan sabitan pecut. Tapi waktu tadi Hairy juga menyerangku dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, seperti saat dia menendangku.

" Siaalll..." Aku mengeluh pelan. Mataku kini menatap langit-langit tempat latihan ini, tangan dan tubuhku masih sulit digerakkan.

" Hehh...tak kusangka kau tidak pingsan. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kau berlatih langsung dengan Mak Lampir itu. " Kata-kata dari gadis di sampingku membuatku mengalihkan perhatian kedirinya lagi.

" Memangnya kenapa? " Dengan malas aku menyahutinya.

" Tentu saja ada apa-apanya. Kau tahu? Dia selalu membuat para calon pahlawan yang dulu kesini pingsan setelah mereka berlatih tanding langsung dengannya. Karena itu aku memanggilnya Mak Lampir. Orang-orang di luar sana selalu melihat wanita itu seperti seorang yang suci padahal kalau kau sudah dekat dengannya kau akan tahu sifat aslinya yang sadis seperti ini. " Jelasnya. Kurasa aku juga tanpa sadar menyetujuinya, karena pada awalnya aku juga melihat si Hairy seperti itu. Bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya saja termakan oleh tipuan licik seperti ini.

" Ohh... Kau sendiri memangnya pernah pingsan saat berlatih dengannya? "

"...Tentu. Saat aku pertama kali bertarung dengannya. " Dia menjawabku dengan nada yang pelan.

" HAHH!! JADI KAU PINGSAN JUGA! HAHAHA...BERARTI INI BUKTI KALAU AKU LEBIH TANGGUH DARIPADA DIRIMU, HAHAHA... " Tawaku menggema di ruangan, dapat kulihat bahwa ekspresi gadis di sampingku ini terlihat memerah.

" ENAK SAJA!!! SAAT ITU AKU MASIH UMUR SEMBILAN TAHUN, BODOH!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN DIRIMU YANG SAAT INI SAJA BOKONGNYA JUGA HABIS DITENDANG OLEHNYA. "

" HHAHH...TETAP SAJA ITU TIDAK MERUBAH BAHWA AKU DAPAT TETAP SADAR SETELAH PERCOBAAN PERTAMA, KAN?!! ITU SUDAH CUKUP SEBAGAI BUKTI." Kataku di sela tawa sambil menikmati reaksi yang dihasilkannya.

" SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU KAU SALAH!! UGHH..SUDAHLAH TERSERAH DIRIMU SAJA!!! " Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh diriku. Balas dendam itu manis pada waktunya. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang biasanya aku rasakan.

" Sekarang apa lagi? kalau kau mau merengek atau merajuk jangan disini, OK. Cari tempat lain sana! " Kata-kataku justru membuatnya terlihat semakin kesal.

" Dasar bajingan!! Berhenti bermain-main denganku, kepala landak!!! " katanya semakin sengit untuk mengancamku, namun hal ini justru membuat diriku semakin menikmati hiburan dari amukannya ini.

" Memangnya kenapa, 'mata aneh'? Ini sebagai balasan atas tindakan dan sikapmu selama ini tahu! Memangnya enak kalau dirimu dibuat kesal seenaknya. "

" Huh, terserah. Lakukan sesukamu saja. " Katanya masih bersungut-sungut.

" Ok,ok. " Aku menjawabnya dengan seringai khas diwajahku.

Sesaat kami terdiam, kami berdua masih tetap berbaring di tengah lapangan tapi tak satupun dari kita yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Awalnya kupikir keadaan seperti ini akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi, namun sepertinya orang lain di ruangan ini tidak berpikir seperti itu.

" Hei...makasih untuk kemarin. " Suara Miko terdengar jelas walaupun pelan di telingaku.

" Biasa saja, malah aneh mendengarmu seperti ini. Jangan diungkit lagi setelah ini, merepotkan saja. " Kataku sesuai fakta, melihatnya lembek seperti ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

" Iya, iyah... kau tahu? Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau yang datang itu justru kau lagi. "

" Aku sendiri juga nggak tahu, bodoh! Dasar memang lagi apesnya atau apa, aku justru ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam masalahmu berkali-kali. Padahal aku bukan termasuk fans untuk ikut campur seperti itu. Hal seperti kemarin tidak akan menjadi separah itu kalau kau memberitahukannya pada para pahlawan yang asli sejak awal. "

" Memang. Tapi aku tak bisa langsung melakukan itu. Si Mak Lampir itu sudah memberitahukanmu cerita menjengkelkan saat aku tidak sadar kemarin, ya? Tapi aku tidak perlu belas kasihan bodoh darimu. "

" Siapa juga yang mau memberimu hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu dariku jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot merasa senang. Yang ingin kukatakan itu adalah tindakan keras kepalamu itu bisa menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar dari kemarin tahu. Untung saja geng-geng sampah itu sudah enyah sebelum semakin menjadi. Kalau kau melaporkan masalahmu dengan mereka kepada pahlawan itu tak akan terjadi seperti kemarin, kan? " Aku melihatnya terdiam setelah ia mendengar unek-unekku. Pandangan matanya tidak menghadap kearahku justru ke arah langit-langit.

" Aku...tidak mempercayai mereka. Kalau kau sudah dengar dari Mak Lampir kau pasti tahu kalau sebagian besar dari mereka itu melihatku sama seperti para preman sampah yang mengerusuh itu. Mereka tidak akan menanggapiku langsung, lagipula mengadu itu juga bukan sifatku. " Aku mendengarkannya, memang keadaan yang dia alami juga cukup bermasalah. Tapi tetap saja pahlawan disini seharusnya justru lebih memperbaiki diri mereka bukannya malah menjadi pengecut dan membiarkan seorang penduduk biasa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keroncongan dari arah sampingku. Aku melihat wajah Miko yang memerah. Belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu, ia segera bangkit berdiri.

" Ehem...Oi! Kau mau makan siang? " Tanyanya singkat, sambil berlagak menahan malu yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Aku menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

" Terserah. " Kataku sambil bangkit untuk berdiri juga.

Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang ia pikirkan lagi setelah pembicaraan kita di lapangan berlatih tadi. Tapi yang jelas kami berdua saat ini sedang memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu untuk mengisi perut yang kosong karena hasil latihan selama empat jam lebih tadi.

~~~~~~

Setelah selesai makan siang di tempat biasanya dan memberikan makan anak-anak kucing, Hairy memanggilku untuk membantunya pergi ke lapangan tempat festival akan diadakan. Kupikir Miko akan segera pergi dari kantor setelah Hairy memanggilku, namun ternyata tidak. Ia justru mengikutiku dan Hairy sampai ke lapangan.

" Hei, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan kemari? Sana pulang! Disini itu sudah sesak oleh orang tahu, jangan malah memperparah keadaan!! " Kataku di depannya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?! Kau bukan ayahku, jadi kenapa kau harus mengaturku untuk kemana? Lagipula aku bosan di rumah, ini gara-gara kau juga Mak Lampir. Kalau saja bukan karena kau menyuruhku bolos seperti ini sekarang aku pasti masih di sekolah. " Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hairy yang berada di samping kanannya.

" Sudah-sudah, Miko sendiri kan sudah tahu kalau setiap tahun saya selalu melakukan hal seperti ini. Jadi jangan marah-marah terus, ya? Nikmati saja festival seperti tiap tahunnya. " Kata-kata Hairy sepertinya malah membuat Miko semakin marah. Huh, dasar mereka benar-benar keluarga yang menjengkelkan.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua selesai dengan urusan tak berguna itu, aku segera mendapatkan arahan untuk membantu membangun kerangka kios-kios yang akan berdiri untuk festival. Gadis cerewet itu juga sepertinya ikut membantu Hairy mendekor panggung raksasa di tengah lapangan. Aku bersyukur mereka berdua dapat meninggalakanku sendiri untuk sementara ini. Berada diantara mereka selama hampir sebulan ini telah menguras sebagian besar kesabaran di diriku.

Tanpa sadar waktu telah berjalan cukup lama sejak aku mulai bekerja dengan kerangka kayu ini, waktu patroliku hampir saja terlewat. Begitu sadar akan hal ini aku segera mencari Hairy dan pergi untuk berpatroli seperti biasanya. Itulah yang Tanpa sadar waktu telah berjalan cukup lama sejak aku mulai bekerja dengan kerangka kayu ini, waktu patroliku hampir saja terlewat. Begitu sadar akan hal ini aku segera mencari Hairy dan pergi untuk berpatroli seperti biasanya. Itulah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, tapi saat itu aku tak sadar kalau aku diawasi ketika meninggalkan lapangan. kuinginkan, tapi saat itu aku tak sadar kalau aku diawasi ketika meninggalkan lapangan.

~~~~~~~~~

 **#LANJUT-LANJUT !!!**

 **#Chapter selanjutnya...**


	10. Just Live With This

**MUAHAHAHA...** **Malam Minggu Tiba, waktu publish massal pun dimulai...**

 **Chapter 10 :** **Just Live With This**

Setelah berkeliling sekitar tiga ratus meter dari lapangan, aku mulai menyadari perasaan mengganjal seperti ada seseorang yang membuntutiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang namun, aku tidak melihat apapun yang ganjil. Aku kembali berjalan pelan sampai tiba-tiba kuputuskan untuk melihat ke arah atas. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati Miko yang telah ada di atas atap gedung di sampingku dengan kepala melihat ke arahku dari pinggiran pagar pembatas atap.

" OI! SIALAN, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNTUTIKU, HAHH?! " Aku berteriak ke arahnya, kenapa selalu saja dia yang menggangguku coba?!

" KERJAANKU DISANA SUDAH SELESAI, AKU TAK PUNYA KERJAAN LAGI. JADI AKU MENGIKUTIMU. " Apa yang dia bicarakan? Seenaknya saja dirinya.

" HEI, JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBUNTUTIKU HANYA KARENA KAU BOSAN. AKU INI SEDANG BERTUGAS TAHU, JANGAN MENGGANGGKU!!! " Setelahnya kudapati dia segera menggunakan quirknya untuk terbang turun dan berdiri di depanku.

" Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mengganggumu dari tadi, kan? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak berpatroli dari udara? Kalau dari udara kan lebih baik daripada dari darat, apalagi kalau kau dapat membuat daerah penglihatanmu semakin luas dari atas. " Dia menyahutiku dengan santai seolah-olah dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Huh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa seperti itu tahu! Kemampuan terbang quirkku terlalu mencolok dan mengganggu penduduk, mana bisa aku menggunakannya dengan bebas tanpa melanggar aturan. " Pandangan matanya terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar jawabanku.

" Hah! Kau ternyata tipe orang yang masih bisa taat aturan, ya. Tak kusangka banget, padahal tampangmu begitu. "

" Memangnya kau pikir aku ini orang yang bagaimana, hah?! Sudahlah kau lebih baik cepat pergi, aku masih sibuk berurusan denganmu. " Kataku sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Namun, anehnya tak lama setelah itu kakiku yang hendak melangkah tiba-tiba tidak merasa berpijak diatas aspal yang kulewati, hal ini diikuti dengan sensasi tarikan aneh di punggungku yang memaksa tubuhku terangkat ke udara. Seketika aku melihat kebelakang, dan anehnya kenapa tiba-tiba ada SEPASANG SAYAP BURUNG ANEH DI PUNGGUNGKU COBA ?!! Merasa tahu akan pelakunya aku segera mencari sosoknya yang kini juga berada di udara sepertiku.

" SIALAN KAU!!! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU PATROLI, BODOH! KAU MAU MATI, YA?!! HAAHHH!!! " Aku meronta-ronta di udara. Tapi tindakanku itu masih belum dapat membuat diriku lepas dari ulah gadis gila ini.

" KAU INI TENANGLAH! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBAWAMU KE TEMPAT YANG LEBIH EFISIEN UNTUK PATROLIMU ITU, BODOH!! JADI DIAMLAH DAN TUNGGU BAIK-BAIK!!!

" Dia malah tidak memperdulikan perkataanku dan seenaknya menerbangkanku bersamanya. DASAR MENYEBALKAN!!! Sebenarnya kemana dia mau membawaku, sial?!

" AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU, SIALAN! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!!! " Setelahku berteriak seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja tarikan di punggungku menghilang.

Seketika itu kakiku bertemu dengan pijakan baru. Aku yang merasa terkejut segera melihat sekelilingku, dan tanpa kusadari sekarang dapat melihat hampir seluruh bagian kota dari atas sini. Ditambah lagi, jalur rute patroliku dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari sini.

" Bagaimana? Baguskan pemandangannya? Dari sini hampir seluruh kota dapat terlihat jelas, bahkan rute yang biasa kau kelilingi itu juga dapat dilihat dari sini. Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi menurutku kalau aku ingin mengawasi kota lebih baik aku melakukannya dari sini. Daripada berkeliling tidak punya tujuan seperti yang kau lakukan. " Katanya yang kini telah berdiri di sampingku sambil melihat ke arah kota di bawah kita.

" Huh, jangan seenaknya pamer kemampuan quirkmu kepadaku hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Lagipula bagaimana juga aku bisa tahu kalau tempat seperti ini juga ada? Aku bukan dari daerah sini tahu! " Tanggapku padanya yang kini masih menatap ke pemandangan yang membentang di depan kami.

" Yaelah, kau ini. Karena itu kau kutunjukkan tempat ini, Bodoh. Lagipula kau bisa naik ke tempat ini tanpa menggangu orang. Gedung tempat kita berdiri ini itu sebenarnya kosong, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa dibiarkan seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas dari sini pekerjaan untuk mengawasi kota jauh lebih efisien, kan? " Jelasnya. Mengesalkan, kata-katanya itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya karena ulahnya yang seenaknya tadi.

" Tch, dasar sialan. Kalau kau hanya ingin menunjukkanku ini kenapa juga kau membawaku dengan cara seperti tadi, bodoh? Kalau aku orang lain kau bisa di tuntut tahu!! "

" Tentu saja karena cara tadi itu lebih mudah dilakukan daripada aku harus menjelaskan dengan detail ke dalam kepala landakmu yang keras itu. Lagipula, kau bukan orang lain yang suka merengek untuk menuntut itu. " Aku hanya membalasnya dengan berdecih, kami pun diam dan mulai melihat ke arah kota. Sesekali kami berganti posisi mengelilingi pagar tepi gedung untuk melihat dari sisi yang lain.

Kami terus melakukan hal seperti tadi sampai waktu patroliku habis dan sekarang waktu untuk kembali ke kantor telah tiba. Aku menolak dengan keras ajakan / ledekan Miko yang akan membuatku turun dengan quirknya. Tch, amit-amit! Segera saja aku menggunakan quirkku sendiri untuk mendarat turun dari gedung dan berjalan menuju ke arah kantor bersama Miko yang kini juga ikut berjalan di samping kananku. Dasar cewek menyebalkan.

~~~~~~

Waktuku yang tersisa di kantor hari ini terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Setelah selesai latih tanding sore dengan Miko yang mana tentu aku 'menangkan', aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke penginapanku seperti biasanya. Tapi, sebelum aku dapat pergi keluar dari ruangan latihan ini, Hairy tiba-tiba saja memanggilku sesaat setelah ia menjawab telponnya. Aku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, hari ini aku sudah cukup dengan hal-hal yang menguras banyak energi. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku lakukan setelah ini adalah segera makan malam dan tidur dengan tenang.

" Dik Bakugou, tadi saya habis menerima telepon dari tempat penginapan anda. Sayangnya mereka tiba-tiba ikut berpartisipasi menggelar festival tahun ini. Mereka bilang kalau mulai dari hari ini mereka akan tutup. " Aku merasa seperti ada bunyi guntur di belakangku setelah mendengar berita ini. Bagaimana tidak?! Setelah aku sering berkeliling di daerah ini, penginapan yang kutempati itu adalah satu-satunya penginapan terdekat dari kantor ini.

" Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di kantor saja. " Aku memaksa diriku untuk cepat mencari solusi dari masalah yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku ini. Lagipula, kantor kepahlawanan ini terlihat cukup layak untuk tempat tidur malam.

" Oh, oh...maaf tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa mengijinkan anda untuk tidur disini. " Permintaanku langsung di tolak olehnya. Kenapa masalah ini semakin rumit? Padahal tempat ini sudah cukup untukku, masak aku harus tidur di jalan. Sebelum pikiranku berjalan lebih jauh lagi Hairy berbicara lagi.

" Saya menolak permintaan anda karena selama empat malam ini anda akan tidur di rumah saya. " Tambahnya dengan ceria.

" APAA?!!! " Tanpa sadar aku dan Miko yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama berteriak bersamaaan.

" Tunggu-tunggu, jangan seenaknya mengajak orang untuk tinggal di rumah tanpa sepertujuanku Mak Lampir. " Miko yang kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lapangan segera berdiri di hadapan Hairy.

" Itu benar, aku sendiri juga belum menyetujuinya. " Timpalku juga.

" Tentu saja bisa Miko, rumah yang kita tempati kan masih saya yang membayar seluruh tagihan bulanannya. Jadi itu bukti resmi kalau saya orang dewasa yang memegang tanggung jawab. Lagipula, saya tentu tak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya calon pahlawan yang magang disini tinggal bermalam di kantor yang dingin, kan? " Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang seperti tak ingin untuk ditolak. Kami berdua yang mendengarnya merasa memiliki kesimpulan itu karena telah terbiasa dengan sifat aslinya. Merasa kalau hampir mustahil untuk mengganti pemikiran Hairy, aku dan Miko memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Diskusi mendadak itu segera kami akhiri dengan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kantor dengan tenang.

~~~~~~

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku mendapati diriku berada di depan pintu rumah kecil yang kini telah terbiasa dengan penglihatanku. Sesaat sampai di depan rumah, Miko langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sedangkan Hairy sendiri mempersilakanku untuk segera ikut masuk ke dalam. Aku yang berdiri untuk mengambil gambaran sedikit akan rumah ini juga akhirnya berjalan mengikuti pahlawan di depanku.

Begitu sampai di dalam aku mendapati bahwa dekorasi yang menghiasi bagian rumah ini tidak terlalu terlihat feminim, justru dekorasinya terlihat normal dan terkesan tenang. Hairy menunjukkan kamar yang akan kutempati, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat siapa pemilik pintu kamar disampingku yang ternyata adalah Miko. Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja semua orang akan tahu kalau itu kamar gadis itu kalau papan namanya saya tergantung tepat di depan pintunya.

" Hei, apa tidak ada kamar lain? " Tanyaku pada Hairy setelah tahu akan fakta tadi.

" Maaf dik Bakugou, kamar ini satu-satunya yang siap digunakan. Kamar tamu di rumah ini hanya sedikit, apalagi rumah kami memang tidak terlalu luas.

" Aku kecewa ketika mendengarnya. Setelahnya Hairy menyarankanku untuk segera mandi dan menunjukkan letak kamar mandinya yang ternyata berada di samping dapur dan ruang makan.

Di tempat itulah aku melihat Miko yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas, tunggu jadi yang akan memasak makan malam itu dia.

" Ah, Miko makan malam hari ini apa? " Hairy tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

" Kare dan kroket daging. Sudah sana cepat mandi! Aku masih sibuk mengurus makanan untuk tiga orang. " Jawabnya tanpa melihat kearah Hairy. Namun, Hairy hanya tersenyum dan menawariku mandi dahulu.

Aku menolak tawarannya dan menyuruhnya agar mandi sebelum diriku dengan mengatakan kalau aku biasanya dapat mandi dengan cepat. Segera setelah aku melihatnya menghilang ke kamar mandi, aku berjalan menghampiri Miko yang kini terlihat sedang mengupas kentang.

" Oi, untuk karenya biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau urus saja bagian kroketnya. " Kataku tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Dia yang mendengar ini sesaat memasang muka terkejut lalu cepat-cepat ia hilangkan.

" Oh, ternyata kau juga bisa menawarkan bantuan, ya? Aku terkejut. " Sial! kali ini dia malah mencoba untuk meledekku.

" Dasar bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau terganggu oleh keluhanmu kepadaku setelah ini. Lagipula bibimu itu juga seenaknya membuatku tinggal disini, jadi setidaknya ada yang harus kukerjakan. " Kataku sambil memotong-motong sayuran untuk kare yang akan kubuat.

" Jadi kau juga tahu sopan santun?! Astaga! Disaat seperti ini harusnya aku juga membalas kalau kau tidak boleh memasak karena kau tamu seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, TAPI tidak aku tidak akan mengatakan itu untukmu. Lakukan saja, lagipula yang membeli bahan-bahan memasak ini juga Mak Lampir, kalau nanti akan terbuang kau yang harus menghadapinya. " Huh, gadis tidak sopan. Dia tidak tahu sehebat apa kare buatanku.

" Tch, terserah kau mau berkata apa. Lihat saja nanti, kupastikan sampai sendok terakhir pun kareku tidak akan terbuang. "

Kami pun akhirnya sibuk memasak masakan masing-masing. Sejenak aku melihat cara memasaknya, ternyata dia luwes juga. Aku jadi hampir menyimpulkan kalau dialah yang selama ini memasak di rumah ini. Segera setelahnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke kare yang kumasak saat ini.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami menyelesaikan masakan kami di waktu yang bersamaan. Hairy yang telah selesai mandi mengatakan kalau dia yang kan menata peralatan makannya, dia menyuruh kami untuk mandi. Seperti saat dengan Hairy, aku menyuruhnya untuk mandi mendahuluiku. Entah kenapa hal ini tetap kulakukan, padahal biasanya aku sangat membenci kalau menjadi yang terakhir. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula aku juga ingin duduk istirahat sebentar.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, kami bertiga sudah duduk di meja makan. Kare dan kroket yang tadi telah dibuat telah tertata rapi di meja menunggu untuk siap dimakan.

" Waahh...aromanya sedap sekali. Ayo segera kita makan selagi hangat. " Hairy yang kini telah duduk di depanku berkata sambil menyendok makanannya. Aku dan Miko yang berada di sampingku segera mengikuti gerakan dari orang dewasa di depan kita itu.

Hal yang pertama kali kurasakan saat memakan masakan itu adalah terkejut. Aku tahu kalau kareku memang rasanya enak, tapi aku tak tahu kalau kroket daging rasanya bisa seenak ini bila dimakan dengan kareku. Astaga!! Dibandingkan kroket yang pernah kubuat rasa kroketnya sangat berbeda dari bayanganku. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatnya?!

Tanpa kusadari, sebenarnya apa yang kini ada di pikiran Miko sendiri juga hal yang sama dengan diriku. Aku begitu memperhatikan makananku sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau ekspresi yang ia kenakan sekarang seharusnya kulihat.

" Enaakkk Sekaliii!!! " Suara Hairy tiba-tiba memecah keheningan sesaat diantara kami. Walaupun begitu aku secara diam setuju dengannya.

" Enak sekali! Sungguh!! Ini benar-benar menjadi makanan terenak yang pernah saya rasakan. Biasanya masakan Miko memang sangat enak, tapi ternyata dik Bakugou juga pintar memasak dengan baik sekali. Kalian berdua benar-benar kombinasi koki yang baik. " Wajahku memerah mendengar perkataannya, dan ternyata aku juga tak mengalami hal itu sendiri.

" HE..HENTIKAN!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERKATA MEMALUKAN SEMBARANGAN!!! " Sialnya lagi wajahku malah semakin memerah setelah aku berkata seperti itu.

" DIAMLAH MAK LAMPIR!! JANGAN MEMBUAT MALU DIRIKU DIDEPANNYA, DONK!!! " Miko memberikan protesnya walaupun dengan muka yang juga memerah.

" Sudah-sudah, tapi benar lho. Saya sangat bersyukur sekali ada kalian, kita jadi bisa makan malam dengan makanan seenak ini. Kalau saya yang memasak jelas tidak akan jadi seperti ini. " Kata-kata pahlawan ini membuat gadis di sampingku mendengus.

" Apaan?! Kalau kau dibiarkan memasak adanya kau hanya akan membunuh kita semua dengan masakan anehmu itu tahu! Bagaimana juga kau bisa membuat sup miso sampai berwarna keunguan seperti dulu itu masih menjadi misteri. Jadi, karena aku masih sayang nyawa lebih baik kau jangan memikirkan ide seperti itu lagi, kumohon." Haahh...sup miso ungu?! Benar-benar aneh, aku harap aku tak pernah memakan benda itu.

" Mikoo...jangan bicara seperti itu di depan tamu. Saya kan belum tahu kalau supnya dulu akan jadi seperti itu. " Hairy malah memberikan wajah pura-pura sakit hati kepada Miko, namun sepertinya hanya dibaikan mentah-mentah oleh keponakannya itu.

Makan malam pun berjalan lancar dengan disertai komentar dan cerita-cerita yang berasal dari kedua perempuan yang ikut duduk bersamaku ini. Sesekali aku juga ikut dibicarakan seenaknya, dan hal itu membuatku kesal dengan tindakan mereka. Malam pun semakin larut bersama selesainya kami makan.

~~~~~~

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka dan keluar dari alam tidur yang kurasakan tadi. Melihat pemandangan dari kamar yang sementara kutempati ini masih gelap gulita kusimpulkan kalau ini masih dini hari. Aku merasa tenggorokanku terasa kering. Dengan malas aku menendang selimutku kesamping dan bangkit dari ranjang ini untuk mengambil segelas air dari dapur, lalu kembali tidur lagi.

Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum aku mencapai dapur di rumah ini, hal yang tak kupikirkan adalah bahwa lampu di dapur ternyata menyala dan kalau kau memasang telinga baik-baik kau dapat mendengar bunyi ketikan laptop. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat suara itu, pikiran pertamaku pada saat itu orang yang berada di dalam dapur adalah Hairy yang bekerja, namun ternyata aku salah.

Miko lah yang kini duduk dimeja makan sambil menghadap laptopnya, dia terlihat benar-benar tidak menyadari diriku yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Kakiku reflek berjalan ke arahnya.

" Oi, kau ngapain malam-malam begini?"

" Kataku segera setelah berada dekat di sampingnya. Reaksinya ketika aku mulai bertanya sangat lucu, dia terkaget dan hampir jatuh dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya, laptopnya juga ikut tergeser sedikit ke tepi meja. Oh yeah, ini benar-benar terbayarkan walau aku harus bangun di dini hari seperti ini, pikirku sambil menyeringai terhibur melihat reaksinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?! Malam-malam begini malah mengagetkan orang lain. " Katanya sambil membenarkan posisi laptopnya kembali seperti semula.

" Nah, hanya ingin minum air tiba-tiba. Kenapa kau tadi terlihat ketakutan? " Aku menikmati wajahnya yang mulai kesal karena nada ledekan di kata-kataku.

" Siapa juga yang takut, bodoh. Sana cepat minum terus pergi! Aku masih sibuk. " Jawabnya cuek sambil kembali mengetik di laptopnya. Aku yang tak terlalu menghiraukan sikap cueknya memutuskan untuk segera mengambil air dan pergi. Tapi, ternyata rasa penasaran yang seharusnya biasa kutahan tiba-tiba membesar. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah isi dari layar laptopnya disana aku dapat melihat judul tulisan file yang bertuliskan seperti sebuah judul cerita, namun sebelum aku dapat membaca tulisan lain yang diketiknya dia tiba-tiba menutup layar laptop dan menoleh ke arahku.

" Jangan seenaknya mengintip laptopku, sialan! " Katanya sambil mendekap laptop didadanya.

" Apaan?! Itu salahmu sendiri mengetik di tengah malam seperti ini. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadi penasaran. Lagipula memangnya apa yang kau tulis, cerita? " Tanyaku segera kepadanya.

" Brengsek!! Kau sudah melihatnya, ya. Dasar kurang ajar! Sudahlah terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi katan saja sekarang? " Katanya sambil kembali duduk dan membuka file di laptopnya lagi. Sesaat ia terdiam seperti menungguku untuk menjawabnya lagi.

" Memangnya aku mau mengatakan apa padamu lagi? aku kesini hanya untuk minum air tahu." Kataku sambil duduk dan mulai menyeruput segelas air putih yang baru saja aku ambil dari kulkas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengetik berhenti sejenak, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku.

" Kau..tidak ingin mengomentariku atau apa? Maksudku AKU sekarang sedang menulis cerita. Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa setelah melihat hal ini?! " Katanya kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Iya, memangnya apa yang harus kukomentari dari hal itu. Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak mengomentarimu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kau sedang melakukan hal seperti ini. Toh, kalau kau memang menyukainya tinggal lakukan saja sesukamu. " Kataku simple. Aku dapat melihat matanya berkedip setelahnya.

" Heh, tak kuduga ternyata kau bisa juga mengatakan hal sebijak itu. Jangan-jangan kau masih ngelindur terus berjalan kemari. " Sekarang malah dia yang berusaha bermain-main denganku, astaga!! dasar gadis menyebalkan.

" Berisik, aku mau tidur. Kau tidurlah juga! Kalau besok sampai kalah dariku lagi jangan salahkan aku. " Kataku sambil mendengus dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Karena pada saat itu aku sudah membalikkan badanku aku jadi tidak menyadari sebuah senyuman tipis yang tersungging di wajah gadis kurang ajar di belakangku.

Setelahnya aku akhirnya dapat kembali ke alam mimpiku dengan tenang sampai sinar mentari mulai datang di keesokan paginya.

~~~~~~~~~

 **# Terimakasih karena telah membaca semuanya...**

 **# Kalau misalnya di cerita ini ada banyak kesalahan, aku benar2 minta maaf...**

 **# Untuk mengingatkan lagi, ini adalah fanfic pertamaku**

 **# Silakan tulis kritik dan saran kalau kalian berminat ( aku akan sangat senang membacanya )**


End file.
